


Anna

by ZinniaRoseStark



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Interracial Relationship, Lies, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Past Torture, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stucky - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRoseStark/pseuds/ZinniaRoseStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle's life has been nothing but a lie. That's what she did. Lie. Cheat. Steal. That's what HYDRA made her to do. So when she suddenly appears in Stark Tower one night, claiming to be there to help, Bucky has a few reservations, like how the others seem to trust her a little too quickly. Things start unraveling as the truth comes to light, and Annabelle meets someone who turns her world upside down. Her soulmate. Will he be able to uncover the real Anna? Or is she too far gone to reach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - 1962

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back again, sooner than I had anticipated. I actually wasn't going to post this until this weekend, but then I realized I'm going to be in a Benadryl induced haze, so it might be best to get it up while I can. This story is going to be different than what I've written so far. Those of you who have read Broken, you know what I'm capable of doing, and those of you who haven't, well...brace yourselves. It's going to be dark, in a different way than Broken, and it's going to be graphic. So if you're rather sensitive to graphic things, then you probably shouldn't read this. It's for your own good.
> 
> It does take place in the Soulmate AU, like I told a few people, there are going to be some parts of Angel that I'm going to use in it. Nothing major, just small plot points, details, things like that. And there aren't enough Sam stories out there, so I had to do it. My baby bird needs some love! It's also an AU as Age of Ultron and onward never happens. It's going to kind of divert off in a different direction. Steve found Bucky not long after the helicarrier incident, and they're working on getting his memories back. Everyone lives at Stark Tower, except Thor. I haven't decided how, if I decide to, put him in the story. He may come in later when things turn upside down. The world turned upside down. Okay, I couldn't help the Hamilton reference there.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. It's going to be kind of ambiguous at the start, but for good reason because things start falling into place and turning upside down (there I go again!) So just bear with me. Your questions will be answered soon enough.
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything you recognize.

_**1962** _

Anna crouched on the floor, breathing hard. She was shaking, clutching at her side where she had at least one broken rib. The man across from her eyed her with a predatory gleam to his otherwise empty eyes. His feet were silent as he moved across the room, Anna struggling to get to her feet. She was tired, and not nearly as strong as him. She didn't stand a chance. His hand tangled in her hair, yanking her to her feet. She whimpered, clutching at his wrist, waiting for the blow to come. They wanted her to use her abilities. They wanted her to hurt him, but she couldn't. She couldn't hurt anyone.

His punch came before she knew it. There was a crack and her face went warm, pain shooting along her cheek and nose. He yanked her back so she was staring at him. She looked into those grey eyes, searching for any sign of life in them, but they were dead, just like he was on the inside.

The door slid open as he landed a second punch, an order being shouted at him. He released her, her body falling to the cold floor limply. Two guards came in, dragging her from the cell. She knew her pain wasn't over. It was just getting started.

The guard threw her against the wall of her cell, knocking the wind out of her. She laid there pathetically. She was pathetic. They told her everyday.

"Get up." The guard hissed, driving his steel toed boots into her ribs.

She coughed, blood spewing out onto the floor. It was one stain of many in her cell. Everything seemed to be coated in the red substance, including herself. The guard kicked her a second time, a moan leaving her with a sob as blood dripped from her lips.

"That is enough, Aleksi." A soft voice said from the doorway.

Anna curled in on herself, wanting to be invisible, wanting to sink into the grime covered wall behind her. She could hear his shoes click against the concrete floor as he entered her cell. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see him. The small, pudgy doctor only meant more pain for her.

He stood over her, adjusting his glasses on his face before he squatted down so she could see him better.

"You will not use your abilities. Why?" He asked as he examined her face. He asked it every time.

She didn't answer, avoiding his gaze.

"You were given such beautiful gifts, Annabelle. Why not use them to better the world."

They weren't bettering the world. They were a bunch of sick freaks. She didn't dare say that out loud, instead sticking to silence.

"You will not hurt him, Annabelle. He has long forgotten pain. You will get there too, someday." He squeezed her jaw lightly, making her wince a little at the pain that sparked up her face. "He is nearly perfect, and you will be too." He stood, staring down at her for a moment, before turning to the guards. "Prep her."

Her breathing picked up, and she would have fought them if she could have. They slipped her collar around her throat, cutting off her abilities. If she tried to use them...she wouldn't make that mistake again. The guards yanked her up, dragging her from the cell. She wanted to smack the smirk off his buggy face as she passed the doctor, but she knew that would only get her more pain in the end. Everything ended in pain, because with HYDRA, order comes through pain. And she was getting hers.

They forced her down in the chair, strapping her arms in. She struggled, fighting them every step of the way. She tried to use her powers instinctually, second nature when she was in a position like that. The electricity shot through her body, her back arching as a scream left her lips. She was burning as they strapped her down the rest of the way. Her other injuries were forgotten as she shook, still riding the after effects of the shock.

"If you would fight, we wouldn't have to do this." The doctor said, wiping the blood from her face. She coughed, blood pooling around her lips. "You will learn soon enough." He turned to the figure standing in the corner, metal arm glinting in the lights over her head. Lethal, emotionless killing machine. "That, my dear, is your future."


	2. Stark Tower - 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Independence Day to my American readers! Have a good 4th, and stay safe out there!

**2015**

The Manhattan streets were surprisingly quiet that night. No one looked twice at the figure standing under the great Avengers Tower, staring up at the very top, head tilted as far back as it would go. Many stopped and marveled at its grandeur. Those continuing down the sidewalk simply sidestepped out of the way, some without looking up. 

The city lights were reflecting off the surface, one light like a beacon to the figure. She lowered her gaze, glancing around her, before slipping into the alley behind the tower. She rubbed her hands together, making sure she was ready, scuffing her shoes on the pavement a couple times for good luck before she started to climb. It would be a long way up, but she had been taught long ago not to feel fear. Fear caused doubt, which caused hesitation, which got you killed. She had long since forgotten how to feel a lot of things. 

The tower was relatively empty this time of night. Most floors dark, uninhabited except for the stray janitor here and there, too busy to pay any mind to the dark figure scaling the building, or the stray scientist nose deep in an experiment. She had just a small amount of time before Stark’s security would notice her, so she had to act fast. 

She found the window she needed, cutting a small opening at the bottom. She caught the glass before it fell, sliding it along the wall inside. She slipped in, crawling towards the bed. He was on his back, arm flat by his side. Perfect. This would be easier than she thought. 

She knelt beside him, using the small amount of light coming in through the window to find the spot she needed. She grabbed the screwdriver from her belt, slipping it between the metal plates, ready to pry one off before she was thrown back onto the floor, metal wrapping around her neck. Both figures in the room were posed, ready to strike: her target’s hand wrapped around her neck, his partner blocking the door. 

“You really don’t want to kill me.” She said, her eyes scanning over his hard set face. The same face she’d seen many times, but there was something behind his eyes this time...was that emotion? She was taken aback for a moment, not having seen that for a long time. But she quickly steeled herself, remembering why she was there. “HYDRA has a tracking chip in your arm. Stark’s security has scrambled the signal and kept you hidden this long, but they’re close to finding you. I’m just here to take it out and make sure your little ‘Happily Ever After’ isn’t ruined.” 

“How do you know this?” He growled, eyes flashing in the semi darkness. 

“Because they were going to send me to retrieve you.” 

His grip loosened just slightly, but he didn’t move. “Who are you?” 

“I was supposed to be you. But they had other things in mind for me. We’re running out of time. I’ll tell you everything when I get the chip out of your arm.” She shoved him back, standing to her feet. 

He was on his feet in a second, grabbing her arm in his hand. “I don’t trust you.” He growled, shoving her back against the wall. 

“You don’t have to. I came here on my own free will.” She lifted the hem of her jacket, showing him the bandage over her hip. “I knew you had to have one when I dug mine out. They’ve been tracking you for weeks, but your signal is all over the place. It’s bounced off Manhattan four times in the last two weeks. They’re getting closer. It’s surprising none of them picked up on it yet.” 

“But you did.” The other man said, still guarding the door. 

“Yes. Because it’s my job.” 

“So what, you spew some story about removing the chip, when you’re here to take me back.” He shoved her harder against the wall, getting close to her face. She could feel his breath on her skin, warm and even. “I know your kind. What you do. Liars, thieves. Could worm your way out of getting caught stealing a diamond ring.” 

“If I were here to take you away, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Her eyes flicked to the other man in the room. “And your boyfriend over there, he wouldn’t be alive right now.” 

“You can get the tracker out?” Steve asked, stepping closer to the two. 

“Yes. Take it out, destroy it. Then we won’t have to see each other again.” 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“Because I may be able to lie my way out of stealing Vibranium from the King of Wakanda, but I’m not heartless. I know what they did to you. They were going to do the same thing to me, but they found other uses for me.” She gulped a little, looking between them. “I know a lot about you two, during the war. My grandfather knew you two. And you knew him. I think I owe it to him to help you, at least this little bit.” 

Steve gulped, staring at her face in the dark for a moment. “Dugan.” He breathed. 

“My birth name is Annabelle Lillian Hanover. My mother was Timothy Dugan’s granddaughter. I’m sure Stark can dig up my file since everything was dumped on the internet. Now, I’d like to get this over with as quickly as possible so I can disappear. In fact, it might be smart if you two disappeared as well.” 

“Fine. But one toe moves out of line and you’ll be wishing you never came here.” 

Anna smirked at Steve. “That’s not the first threat I’ve heard, Captain. And it won’t be the last, I’m sure.” 

Bucky had handcuffed her as they made their way down to the lab. Tony was still up, unsurprisingly. He did a doubletake as they entered, staring at the girl for a moment. He thought he recognized her from somewhere, but it could have just been his tired mind playing tricks on him. 

“This is surprisingly kinky. And kind of disturbing.” He said, eyeing the handcuffs. 

“She’s here to take the tracker out of Bucky’s arm.” Steve said, still holding her arm. 

“Your security system has been scrambling the signal, but it’s narrowing in on him. It’s only a matter of time until HYDRA’s knocking on your door.” 

“Why is she in handcuffs?” 

_ ‘She seems to have slipped past my security feed momentarily. I am unsure how she entered the tower.’  _

Anna jumped at the voice. “What was that?” 

“My AI, who happens to bring up a serious issue. How did you get into my tower?” 

“I climbed it.” She shrugged. 

“How…” 

“I’m special. Now, please, can I get this over with. I have other places to be.” She looked up at Bucky. 

“Other things to steal?” 

She shrugged. “A girl’s gotta eat.” 

Bucky moved to the chair in the lab, dragging Anna with him. Steve grabbed her cuffed hands, pulling her close for a moment. “Like I said. One toe…” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Captain.” She smirked. 

He took the cuffs off and took a step back, watching her closely. Tony moved in as well, wanting to watch her work. Bucky hadn’t let him touch his metal arm, and he was curious to how it worked. She tucked her honey colored hair behind her ears, grabbing the screwdriver again. She peeled back the plates on his shoulder, grabbing the tweezers from her back pocket. She went in, pushing wires and other important things out of the way. 

“You need to clean your arm.” She said, eyeing bits of lint and dirt in between the plates. 

“How do clean it?” Tony asked, eyeing the intricate piece of technology. 

“Handheld water jet, or air jet would work. Get in between the plates. When he flexes or moves his arm, the plates shift.” She ran her finger along one seam on his bicep. “Makes it easier to get in between some plates when he holds his arm a certain way.” She continued digging, getting down to where the support was in his shoulder. The support that acted like a bone, attached to his nervous system. “HYDRA used a lubricant to make sure he didn’t get stiff, or the plates didn’t start rubbing together.” 

“Huh.” Tony said, studying her as she worked. “JARVIS, you get all that?” 

_ ‘Yes, sir. Recorded and saved on file.’  _

“How do you know all this?” Steve asked, watching her carefully. 

“I read his file.” She said, glancing up at him. “When your friend Romanoff dumped everything on the internet, I pulled it off the internet, hiding it away in the deep recesses of HYDRA’s server. Everything was there. How they built the arm, the structure, mechanics. How it works, what it’s capable of doing. All the notes on small changes they made, updates, all the times they fixed it they took notes. I read it for hours, memorizing everything. They knew they were going to send me when they found you, so they never asked questions. Probably thought I was looking for ways to disable it.” Steve tensed. “Calm yourself, Captain Righteousness, I’m here to help. If I wanted to disable it, I would have blown it off already.” 

Tony snorted, covering his laugh with his hand. “Captain Righteousness? That’s a new one!” 

Anna smiled a little, before she found what she was looking for. “I’m sorry.” She said to Bucky.  “This is probably really going to hurt.”

She gripped it with the tweezers, pulling. He tensed, the metal arm whirring as he clenched his fist, the gears around her hands twisting and expanding. She tugged harder, a cry leaving Bucky before it came free, the small chip giving way. Bucky breathed heavily as Anna dropped the chip in Tony’s outstretched hand. She made sure everything was normal and in its spot before placing the metal plates back where they were supposed to be, locking them back in place. 

“Great.” She said, replacing her tools. “Now that I’ve got that over with, I can go.” 

She turned, ready to leave the lab, but Steve grabbed her arm.“Not yet. We have more questions that need answered.”  

  
  



	3. We Don't Trust You, So You Start Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not even sorry.

**_1986_ **

Anna laid on her back on her small bed in the HYDRA facility. It was the middle of the night, the base quiet aside from the occasional shuffle from the guard keeping watch. There was a small amount of light coming through the door, enough that she could see the bruises on her wrists. Her collar hummed in her ear, annoying her enough that she wanted to rip it off. But she knew if she tried, it would be a world of pain for her. She’d been through enough pain. 

Her arm started itching, not a burning itch, but more like a tickle. Like there was something crawling on her. She looked down at her arm, watching as small squiggles appeared on her skin. She sat up, gasping slightly at the pain that erupted in her ribs, but she paid it no mind as she moved closer to the door, trying to get better light. She held her arm up, watching more marks appear. Uneven, shaky lines of blue, green and red. 

For the longest time she thought she didn’t have a soulmate. When she was younger, she’d hoped she’d find her soulmate and live a long, happy life with him. He’d provide for her, they’d have a family, and live happily ever after. But it didn’t matter how many times she tried to write or draw on her skin, she never got a response. Her mother tried to console her, tell her to not give up. But she gave up when she was 15, and still didn’t get an answer. There was no way she could be 15 years older than her soulmate. Maybe she was broken. Maybe she didn’t have one. 

But she hadn’t counted on being taken by HYDRA when she was 21. She hadn’t planned on being frozen at 25, unable to age. She should be pushing her 50’s. She should have been married, living a decent life with a man. She should have had children of her own, grandchildren even. But yet, here she was. Stuck in hell, with a soulmate 40- plus years younger than her. 

She watched the lines disappear, picturing his mother washing the marker off his arms, scolding him, telling him not to write on his arms, because he’s getting his soulmate in trouble too. She smirked, scoffing at herself. If only his mother knew. 

**_2015_ **

“Why did you really do this?” 

“Like I said. I’m not completely heartless. And because...” She swallowed the emotions. Don’t show them weakness. “Because at least one HYDRA prisoner deserves happiness. And out of all of us, I think Bucky deserves it the most. My great-grandfather used to talk about you, when I was a kid. How brave you were. How heroic. How everyone thought you were dead. But when I was...with HYDRA...I heard about you. And when I saw you for the first time, only in passing, I knew it was you. I knew you weren’t dead. And when Cap came out of the ice...I thought...maybe things could go back to normal. You could be together again. I don’t care if HYDRA finds me.” She shrugged. “I’ve got nothing else to lose.” 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. 

Anna shook her head, staring down at the table. “Can I go now?” 

“Do you know where you’re going to go?” Bucky asked. 

She shrugged. “I’ll leave the city, bum my way down the coast. Maybe leave the country.” 

“We can’t just let you go out on your own.” Steve said. “You’re a kid. You’ve got a lot to live for.” 

“No.” She shook her head, a hard look on her face. “No I don’t. I got nothin’. You two’s got each otha.” An accent started slipping through as she got mad, an accent Steve hadn’t heard in a long time. “Me...I got myself. I don’t need nothin’ else. Much less a handout from Stark.” 

“It wouldn’t be a handout.” Tony said, standing behind Steve and Bucky. “I’ve seen you’re good with mechanics. You scaled a glass building for christ sake, and managed to read and understand pages and pages of complex information about possibly the most advanced piece of technology I’ve ever seen. I could always use an assistant in the labs.” 

“I can’t take somethin’ like that. There’s hundreds of otha people out there far more qualified for that.” 

“You really want to turn down a job offer from Tony Stark?” Tony gave her a look. 

“Well...no. But-” 

“Great. You start Monday. You can have a guest room while we set up something more permanent. JARVIS will iron out the details, we’ll get you on payroll, get some of the essentials while we wait. It’ll be fun. You can show me how you scaled forty stories up a glass building.” 

She wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, but Anna knew they didn’t understand how much danger they were putting themselves in by having her there. 

She sat there open mouthed as Tony left, tapping away vigorously at a tablet. “What just happened?” She asked, not quite processing what had just transpired. 

Steve and Bucky shared a look, before turning back to the flabbergasted girl in front of them. 

“I think you just became an employee of Stark Industries.” Steve said. “But you know we still don’t trust you.” 

“Right.” She laughed. “You’re keeping me here so you can watch me. Make sure I don’ run back ta HYDRA and tell ‘em where you are. Make sure I’m really tryin’ ta help.” She leaned back, smirking at them. “Ya don’ have ta sugar coat things, Cap. I’m a big girl. I can handle the truth.” 

_ ‘Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark insists that Miss Hanover retire to her room, and suggests you do the same.’  _ JARVIS interrupted them, both Bucky and Anna jumping slightly. 

Steve eyed them both, swallowing the lump in his throat. It had taken him some time to get used to JARVIS, but he could only imagine what was going through both their heads. He knew what HYDRA was capable of doing. He only got small views from Bucky, who wasn’t keen on letting anyone in, something Sam was trying to work on, along with his psychiatrist. Maybe they could offer Anna a chance to talk to at least Sam once she got settled in. He knew she was going to be hard headed like Bucky. She was a Brooklyn gal, she wasn’t going to let up easy. 

Anna to her room with JARVIS help. There were some clothes on the bed, courtesy of Miss Romanoff, JARVIS had told her, until they could get her some of her own items. She hadn’t packed anything, not expecting to get caught, for one, or to be thrown into a job and be staying at Stark Tower. But she didn’t blame them. She wouldn’t trust herself either, if she were on the outside. 

She sat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling for a while. She knew she wasn’t going to sleep. She didn’t need much to function. Not anymore. HYDRA had taken away a lot of necessary needs for her. Food, water, sleep, all needs diminished to practically nothing. She shrugged out of her jacket, getting off the bed to search for a pen. If she wasn’t going to sleep, the least she could do was see if her soulmate was up, wherever he was in the world. 

She didn’t even know his name, and he didn’t know hers. She’d been talking to him since he was little. She knew a lot about him, but he knew next to nothing about her, and she wanted to keep it that way. 

_ What are you doing?  _ She wrote on the inside of her left forearm. She laid on the bed for a while, waiting for a response. It was early morning, just past 5:00. The sky was starting to lighten, the world waking up. Well, the normal world waking up. This was New York. It was always moving. Always awake. Kind of like her.

_ ‘About to go to the gym.’  _ Popped up under her writing. His writing was neat, for a man’s. Legible, she should say.  _ ‘How did you sleep?’  _ Showed up under that. 

_ Same as usual.  _ She replied, snapping the cap back on the pen. 

_ ‘You know, sleep deprivation has some ugly side effects.’  _ She bit her lip, sighing. They’d had this conversation many times.

_ I wish I didn’t know it. But I do.  _

_ ‘Maybe one day I’ll be able to help you with that.’  _

She laughed as a winky face appeared next to the words. But her smile fell, knowing it was nothing more than a dream. A small hope that was nothing more than a wish for her darkest times. She knew she could never be with him. It was selfish of her, but she knew she was dangerous, and she wasn’t going to risk his life like that. She cared about him, she really did. There were times she wished she could be there to hold him, let him know it was going to be okay. That pain was only temporary. Something she understood very well. 

But she knew she couldn’t ever be with him. Not how he wanted. She hoped maybe he could find someone who could offer him a future. A life. Because she knew, no matter how hard she tried, she could never give him that. She couldn’t offer him anything. She was useless to him. 


	4. Some Day Is Closer Than You Think

Anna didn’t sleep. She sat on the couch, staring out the window, watching the lights dim as the sun rose over the horizon. She’d been in the tower for a day, and she already wanted to leave. She didn’t like staying in one place for long, and being surrounded by Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, plus a few, people who had once been on her hit list was horrifically terrifying. She could have run, but they’d probably just find her. Then she’d have two groups on her tail. That was more dangerous than just one. She moved to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. 

She’d spent the day mostly by herself, except when she was filling out paperwork with Tony, making her officially his lab assistant. She was a little scared of what that meant, but maybe things wouldn’t be that bad. She might even have fun...if she could remember what that was like.

“Who are you?” Anna nearly jumped out of her skin, whipping around to face the intruder. 

“Stark’s new intern...apparently.” She said, relaxing slightly. 

“Apparently?” He asked, moving towards the kitchen. 

“I came to help Bucky, then leave.” She said, staring down at her glass. “But apparently Stark won’t let ya leave ‘is tower, despite bein’ unwelcome.” She took a drink of her water. 

“You sure you’re unwelcome?” 

“Cap was rather keen on lettin’ me stay.” She shrugged. “Though, he don’ like me that much.” 

“He does like taking in his strays.” 

He smiled at her, and she felt herself melt a little inside. No. No feelings. No getting attached. But he was nice looking, and seemed sweet. But you’ll destroy him. 

“I can tell.” 

It was silent between them for a moment. 

“I’m Sam. Cap’s friend, and Bucky’s pseudo-therapist. I mainly help with his PTSD.” Yeah. Definitely destroy him. 

“Anna.” 

“So.” He said, sitting down across from her with a glass of orange juice. “How’d you sneak in, exactly?” 

“How’d ya know I sneaked?” 

“Because I can put things together. You said you’re unwelcome, meaning you probably broke in somehow.” 

“I climbed forty stories.” She said, shrugging. 

“How the hell did you do that.” 

“I’m special.” She shrugged again, offering him a small, dimpled grin. 

No. No feelings. You’ll destroy him. Her smile fell and she went back to drinking her water. Sam noticed the change, but didn’t say anything. She was a mystery alright. He’d give her that much. Maybe...no. He shouldn’t think like that. His soulmate was adamant to keep herself a secret. But he was determined to find her, show her they could be together. But she had told him to find someone else. He didn’t even know if Anna had her soulmate yet, or not. 

“Have you met anyone yet?” He asked, breaking their silence. 

“Just Cap, Bucky and Mr. Stark.” She shrugged. “And now you.” 

“Well, stick around here long enough and you’ll probably meet everyone else. They just kind of do their own thing. The only time we really see each other is when we’re on a mission. Even then, most of the time, it’s not all of us. You’ll meet everyone eventually. No one’s gonna force you to meet everyone at once. That might be a little overwhelming.” Her head shot up, staring at him with squinted eyes. “I know PTSD when I see it. It’s my job.” He said softly. “You know you can always talk to me, if you need to. I don’t know much about you, but I know you’ve been through a lot. I can see that much.” 

Damn. She had to work on her poker face. He chuckled a little and she felt herself melting again. No. She couldn’t do it. He probably had his soulmate...hell, he could be married for all she knew. She couldn’t let him in too much. She’d destroy him. 

“I gotta head out, but I’ll see you around Anna.” He smiled at her, leaving her stunned in the kitchen. 

Her heart was pounding in her ears, her fingers shaking slightly. She slid out of her stool, heading towards the elevator. She needed to clear her head. She took a cold shower, letting the water slow her heart rate, cool her burning skin. She was there for a reason. She couldn’t get distracted now. She needed to play along. Get them to trust her, then maybe she could leave. Or maybe they’d be merciful and see she didn’t want to be there. She could only hope. 

She sat on her bed, flipping through page after page of clothing on a tablet. Tony said she could get what she wanted, and not to worry about price. She hadn’t ever had that freedom. To choose what she wanted. To choose. Everything had been dictated for her. It was strange. She felt...weird. 

_ ‘How are you?’  _ She spotted on her arm as she looked through another page of clothes. 

She reached over, grabbing the pen off her nightstand.  _ Good.  _ Was all she wrote. 

_ ‘What’s wrong?’  _ He always knew when something was wrong. It was like a sixth sense for him.  _ ‘You’re not sleeping again, are you?’  _

_ No.  _

_ Baby girl, you gotta sleep. Do it for me? Even if it’s just an hour.  _

She smiled a little, heat rushing to her cheeks. She liked it when he called her “Baby Girl.” She wouldn’t tell anyone, but it made her feel warm inside. Something she had severely lacked over the years. 

_ Okay. An hour. Just for you.  _

She shut the tablet off, putting it on the nightstand. Shopping for clothes could wait. She curled around her pillow, sinking into the soft mattress. 

_ ‘Sweet dreams, baby girl.’  _

She smiled softly, closing her eyes, trying to get sleep to come. 

**_1998_ **

She’d stolen a pen from the doctor. She kept it hidden between her matress and the metal frame, and she’d write to her soulmate every so often. He wrote a lot to her, telling her about his day, about what he was doing. She didn’t always answer back, but when she did it was short, to let him know she was still there. He’d asked for her name, but she refused, and told him not to tell her his. It was safer that way. If she didn’t know him, HYDRA wouldn’t find him. 

_ ‘It’s my 16th birthday today.’  _ Showed up on her arm. His handwriting was a little sloppy, but still legible to her. Typical teenage boy handwriting. 

_ Happy Birthday.  _ She wrote back, slipping the pen back into hiding as a guard walked past her cell. 

_ ‘I think I’m going to join the Air Force.’  _ That took her a little by surprise. She knew he had a kind heart and wanted to do the right thing. But, if he joined the military, there was less of a chance of him trying to find her. He wouldn’t be able to. 

_ I think you’d do really well. You should go for it.  _

It was silent on his end for a moment. She thought maybe he’d gotten distracted by something, or he’d fallen asleep. 

_ ‘Will we ever get to meet?’  _

She had been expecting that question for a long time. She was surprised he was just asking it now. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to so badly. He was a light at the end of this dark tunnel for her. That maybe someday she’d be free, and she could be with him. But in the end, she knew that wasn’t an option. It was too dangerous...she was too dangerous. It was a small hope for her. He was a small hope, but she knew she couldn’t taint him like that. She knew she couldn’t bring that fate on him. 

_ Maybe some day.  _


	5. The Lasagna Isn't Going To Eat You

She hadn’t meant to sleep that long. It was dinner time when she woke back up. Her stomach growled, making her frown. That was why she didn’t like sleeping. It made her hungry. Things she wasn’t supposed to feel. Her soulmates words on her arm were gone, leaving just a smudged version of hers. She got up, heading to the bathroom to do her business and wash the writing off her arm before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Tony had told her there was plenty of food to help herself to if she felt like it. Again, she wasn’t used to having so many free choices. So many options. 

Natasha was in the kitchen, making tea when Anna got down there. Anna froze in the entryway, eyeing the Russian assassin warily as she steeped a tea bag in her cup. 

“You’re Stark’s new lab assistant.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yeah.” Anna said, not moving from the doorway. 

“You can call me Natasha. One of the few sources of estrogen in this tower.” She smiled a little, taking a sip of her tea. “If you ever want to talk, or if you need anything, JARVIS knows where to find me.” 

She slipped past a frozen Anna, making her way to the elevator. She smirked a little at Anna, who had turned slightly to watch her, as the doors shut. Anna stood there frozen for a moment longer. She had just met the Black Widow. The woman responsible for revealing both HYDRA and SHIELD to the public. She didn’t realize her hands were shaking until she opened the fridge. It was packed full of food, but she couldn’t find anything that sounded good. It was all so overwhelming, being able to make her own decisions. Having so many options. 

“It’s hard, isn’t it?” She nearly jumped out of her skin, slamming the fridge door closed like she had been caught stealing. “Having so many options to choose for yourself.” Bucky stood there, staring at her with a knowing look. He looked a little hesitant, but none less lethal than she remembered. “Steve’s going to make lasagna. You can have some...if you want.” 

He moved past her, digging through the cupboards. 

“How did you do it?” She asked, and he froze momentarily. “Get used to...to all of this. Having freedom to choose, to be who you want.” 

He stared at the counter for a long time, his back turned to her. He could still see her out of the corner of his eye, standing just inside his peripheral vision. 

“It took some time. Steve helped a lot. He had to make a lot of decisions for me, at first. He talked me through a lot. Told me it was okay.” He shook his head, a ghost of a smile lifting his lips. “I still have my moments, but it’s easier now.” He turned back to face her. 

She was standing there, watching him, her right hand holding her left elbow, slouching in on herself. She didn’t look dangerous right then, more like a scared little girl. But he knew how dangerous she was. She could bring this tower down around them if she had enough time. 

“I guess I need to find myself a Steve, huh.” A small smile formed on her face, but it didn’t reach her eyes. He felt a pang of something inside him. Something he couldn’t understand. 

“Sam is nice. He knows a lot, helps me with my PTSD.” 

“I think I met him this morning.” 

She watched him reach up for a couple glasses, taking a step back as he opened the fridge, grabbing a jug of milk. He handed one out to her, and she couldn’t say no. His posture said that much. 

She took the glass, making sure not to touch him. She didn’t need an incident here. Not now. She took a hesitant sip of the milk as he watched her like a hawk. She stared at the milk for a moment before taking a bigger drink, nearly chugging the whole glass. Bucky chuckled lightly as he watched her. He grabbed the jug, refilling the glass for her when she finished. 

“How old are you, kid?” He asked as he put the milk away. 

“T-twenty-six.” She hoped he didn’t hear her hesitation, which he did, but he didn’t mention it. 

“You don’t look that old.” He said, eyeing her. 

“Good genes, I guess.” She shrugged. 

“You know, you can sit down.” 

Anna was glad she had set the milk glass down as she spun around, fist clenched. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she stared at Steve, probably looking like a frightened puppy. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Steve said from his spot in the kitchen entryway. 

“‘S okay.” She murmured, moving out of the way as he walked to the fridge. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Bucky asked her, moving closer as Steve started on the lasagne. Steve paused, glancing up at her. 

She looked down at her hands from where she sat across from them. “The last time I slept.” She said quietly, but their enhanced hearing caught every word. 

“And when was that?” Steve asked, his unease slipping a little as she bit her lip, refusing to look at them. 

“I-I don’ remember.” 

Steve nearly bent the spoon in his hand he was gripping it so tightly. Bucky’s arm whirred as his fist clenched a little. When Steve had found him, it was the first time in 70 years he’d had solid food. It had taken some convincing, but he’d managed to get it down, only to puke it back up. They started with bland food instead, something light to get him readjusted to eating regularly again. 

“HYDRA removed that need a long time ago.” She whispered, seeming to curl further in on herself. 

**_1964_ **

She was starving. She hadn’t eaten in days. They had refused to feed her, no matter how much she begged. She felt weak, and her head hurt. More pain, but she was getting used to it. She limply rose to her feet, stumbling as the guard came in. 

“Stand straight.” He barked at her hunched over form. 

“I can’t.” She gasped, holding her stomach. “Please, I’m so hungry!” 

The guard pulled out his stun baton, hitting her in the stomach with it. She cried out, falling to the floor, writhing in pain. Her powers started to flare, causing the collar to shock her again, her screams echoing around the cell. 

“Let that teach you to beg for food like a worthless dog.” The guard spat, leaving her there to suffer as her body shook from the electrocution. 

She cried, hot tears falling down her face. They’d torture her more if they saw her crying. Punish her for showing emotions. HYDRA assets didn’t have emotions. They didn’t feel. They were cold blooded killers who followed orders. That was her future. That’s who they were turning her into. Taking away her identity, replacing it with their own. Turning her into the perfect soldier. 

**_Present_ **

Maybe eating hadn’t been such a good idea afterall. Bucky had that feeling, but she had surely been given some form of solid food with HYDRA, some kind of nutritional substitute to keep her strong. But he had been wrong. So very wrong. 

She stared down at the lasagna like it was going to eat her. Steve had given her a small piece to start, not quite sure what would happen when she did eat. But it wasn’t eating that was her problem. 

Bucky had spotted her panic before Steve. He could almost hear her pounding heart as she shook in her seat, her breathing coming in short, light gasps. She was trying to hide it from them. She stumbled out of her chair like she’d been shocked, falling to her knees, gripping at her hair. Both super soldiers were on their feet, Bucky moving around the table towards her. 

He knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her back. She was trembling, almost spasming, like she was being electrocuted. 

“JARVIS?” Steve asked, watching the two on the floor. 

_ ‘It appears Miss Hanover is having a panic attack.’  _ JARVIS said. 

Bucky settled himself behind Anna, wrapping his metal arm around her, pulling her back against his chest. He breathed evenly, trying to coax her to copy him. Trying to calm her down. She shook in his arms, her hands wrapped around his metal arm. He could feel the pressure of her hands on him, and her warmth. She was burning up. 

Something happened then. Bucky wasn’t quite sure what it was, and when he asked her about it later, she wouldn’t touch the question with a ten foot pole, dodging around it as much as possible. Her hands tightened around his arm for a moment, then what felt like a hot spark travelled through it. It was like a twinge, a pinch, travelling up the sensors and into his brain. It hurt, but he didn’t show it. It was like he’d touched a live wire, the pain burning up his sensors, hitting him at his shoulder, and up into his brain. He turned slightly, looking back at Steve as Anna relaxed a little in his arms, her breathing still ragged, but she’d stopped shaking. He continued to try and comfort he as best he could while the spark of pain burned heavily in his mind. What the hell was it? And where had it come from? 


	6. Codename: Hawkeye, Target Level Six

Bucky dreamed of her that night. He was curled up against Steve’s chest, but his mind was elsewhere. He was fighting her, beating her to a pulp. She wouldn’t hit him back, wouldn’t fight him. He wanted to yell at her to hit him, defend herself, but she took every punch. Every hit. Even when he threw her against the wall, denting the drywall with her body. He stood over her, watching her cough up blood, too weak to move. He raised his foot, ready to deliver what would have been the final blow, before he jolted awake, tearing from Steve’s arms. He leaned over the bed, coughing and dry heaving. Steve was there, rubbing his back, comforting him. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t just a dream. That he had met her before, and beat her to a pulp, nearly killing her. 

He thought of confronting her the next day, but talked himself out of it. She was fairly shaken up, and seemed almost mad at herself for showing such weakness in front of them. It resonated with him deeper than he had expected. Being afraid to show emotions because of HYDRA’s programming. Having that inner knowing that showing emotion meant more torture. More pain. He didn’t tell Steve, knowing Steve would get hard headed and would confront her about it. He could have just imagined the whole thing. Or it could have just been something shifting back into place after she’d dug around in his arm. But also, part of him knew it wasn’t that simple. Nothing was simple with HYDRA involved. 

Anna spent most of the day in her room anyways. Tony had finally gotten one put together, and she’d moved her few belongings in. Tony had gone a little overboard later, ordering her things, making sure his new assistant would have everything she needed. Anna looked uncomfortable, standing by the genius whose mind worked at a mile a minute. She looked a little overwhelmed, something Clint had observed, choosing that moment to drop from the vent in the hallway, nearly giving Anna a heart attack. Clint could have sworn he saw her hands glowing for a second, but he didn’t say anything about it, instead apologizing for scaring the bejesus out of the girl Tony was terrorizing. 

“What do you want, Barton?” Tony asked, not bothering to look up from his tablet. 

“Well, no one bothered to introduce me, so I thought I’d do it myself.” 

“Well, we haven’t had time for that.” Tony said. “She just kind of snuck into our lives.” 

“I’m Clint.” He said, holding his hand out to Anna, ignoring Tony. 

Clint Barton, codename: Hawkeye. Target level six. SHIELD Agent, level 7. He’d been her target once. But she’d been called back, something about New Mexico. Her fingers started tingling as she stared at him, wide eyed. She closed her fists, moving her hands like she was going to hide them behind her back. 

Clint dropped his hand, noticing her tense posture. Tony finally looked up, watching the two analyze each other. He noted Anna’s defensive posture, the way her hands were hidden behind her back. 

“Barton, stop terrorizing my new assistant.” 

“New assistant? When did that happen?” Barton asked, looking between the two. 

“Night before last, when she got here. Did you know she managed to scale the building, break into Frostbite’s room and make it down to the labs without JARVIS noticing?” He pointed his stylus at Clint’s chest. “Can _ you _ scale the building from the outside?” 

“A little spider, huh?” He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Anna. “I’ll have to watch my vents now.” 

“Get out, Barton and let us work.” Tony said, pushing him to the door. He closed it, giving them some privacy. Anna was still tense, hiding her hands as she eyed the door. “I can open it back up. But I can’t guarantee that Barton is gone.” 

“I was supposed to kill him, once.” She said quietly, still eyeing the door. “He got too close to HYDRA intell on a SHIELD mission. They wanted me to take him out, but he got called away on a different mission.” 

Tony looked from Anna, to the door, then back. “Well, I’m sure lots of people have tried to kill him. Just as long as you don’t try again…” He gave her a look. 

She seemed to snap out of whatever phase she’d been in. “I don’t do that anymore.” She shook her head. “I left HYDRA for a reason.” She stared down at her hands. 

“Hey, you’ll be okay, kiddo.” He said, offering her a smile. “You’re in one of the safest buildings in the world. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

She wished she could return the smile. She wished she could believe him. But she learned a long time ago not to trust a hope. Not to have hope. 

**_1972_ **

Her head was pounding. She could feel the blood rushing from her broken nose, taste the blood as it slid along her lips, gravity pulling it down towards her chin to drip on her shirt. Or maybe it was coming from her mouth. Her face was slowly going numb with every punch, but she could feel the cold metal as it wrapped around her throat, lifting her off the ground. Her back hit the wall behind her, knocking the wind from her lungs. She choked around the hand, kicking at the body, and scratching at the metal forearm, but nothing phased him. 

The guard outside the room moved to open the doors, call the soldier off, but he was stopped by the doctor. They shared a look, before turning back to watch the pair. She was getting weaker, the oxygen deprivation getting to her brain. The two men watched as her hands started to glow, yellow light enveloping the skin, before she reared back, hitting the soldier in the center of the chest. 

He released her, flying back across the room. Anna hit the floor on her hands and knees, choking and coughing as air rushed back into her lungs. She didn’t look at the soldier where he writhed and clawed at the ground, pain rushing through his very nerve endings. It was like he was getting wiped again, white hot pain surging through his head, and the rest of his body. His arm felt like lead, the skin attached to the metal at his shoulder burning. 

Anna sobbed, tears and bloody snot dripping from her nose as she listened to him scream in agony. She didn’t want to hurt anyone. The doctor came in, flanked by the guards. The guards split, one following the doctor to the soldier, the other approaching Anna. He pulled out his stun baton, hitting her in the side with it, making her scream as it electrocuted her. 

“Get up.” The guard spat, watching her writhe pitifully on the floor. “I said, get up.” He kicked her in the side, making her nearly vomit from the pain. 

Anna rolled to her hands and knees, using the wall to stand, her arm wrapped around her stomach, hand holding her side. She stumbled from the room, using the wall to hold herself up. Apparently she wasn’t moving quick enough, the guard pushing her from behind. She lost her footing, falling to the floor again. The guard cursed at her, kicking her in the side, screaming at her to get up. She couldn’t in far too much pain to move at all. 

The guard grumbled something, grabbing a fistful of her hair and dragging her along towards her cell. She cried out, trying to get her feet under her, but she couldn’t. She reached up, grabbing his wrist, her hand glowing. The guard stopped, releasing her as burning pain ripped through him. He cried out, screaming as his body burned, blood pouring from his ears, nose and from his eyes. He choked, blood spewing from his mouth as his skin started to bubble. He was seizing, a final scream leaving his lips before his body exploded, painting the halls, and Anna, with blood. 

Guards ran at her from all sides, tackling her, forcing the collar around her neck, electrocuting her as her powers still corsed through her body. She screamed, writhing as hands gripped her arms, dragging her from the mess of blood and organs in the hallway. Tears fell down her cheeks, leaving trails in the blood as she stared at what she’d done, the image implanted in her mind as the guards turned the corner, taking her away to more pain. 

 


	7. Well, That's Complicated

Monday morning came quickly. Anna was down in the labs bright and early, Tony was already down there, pouring over the blueprint of something. Anna concluded he hadn’t slept. Something he did often, judging by the dark circles that were always under his eyes. There was another man in there as well, tapping away at a screen. He looked up when she entered, regarding her with a careful eye. 

“Right on time.” Tony said, looking up at her. He turned to the other man. “Bruce, Anna. Anna, Bruce Banner.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Bruce said to her, keeping his distance, something Anna was thankful for. 

She knew who he was, and what she could make him do. And she didn’t need the Hulk rampaging around the tower on her first day at work. Not that she really wanted to be there, but it wouldn’t have looked that great, and there would have been more questions that needed answers. Questions she didn’t plan to have asked. 

“So, how did you do it?” Tony asked, wheeling a stool over so she could sit by him. 

“Do what?” She asked, tilting her head a little, reminding him of a puppy. 

“Scale my building without my highly advanced AI noticing you.” 

She sighed, pulling the gloves from her back pocket, tossing them on the table in front of him. He picked them up, turning them over in his hands. He ran his thumb over the palm side of the glove, feeling the fibers against his skin. 

“Built with technology mimicking the hairs on a spider’s legs. Frictions causes the fibers to stick to any surface, thus making it possible to scale buildings, walls, hang on the ceiling.” 

“And you created this?” 

“I mean, I had help, but yeah.” She shrugged like it was no big deal. “Not a lot to do while you’re sitting in a cell alone. Might as well get inventive.” 

Tony gave her an appreciative glance. “I think you’ll fit in here better than you think you will.” 

She spent the entire day with Tony and Bruce in the lab. They played around with her gloves, Tony thinking of ways to make them better, because that’s what he did. He made things better. Anna would almost go as far as to say she had fun. But that would have been a stretch for her to admit it. Maybe one day she’d get there. One day, far in the future, when she was sure she didn’t have anything to worry about. At the current moment though, that wasn’t an option. 

She skipped dinner that night, not feeling hungry. Not after what happened the last time she tried to eat. She didn’t sleep that night, either. After spending the day with Tony she was mentally exhausted, but she knew she couldn’t sleep. Sleep meant hunger. Hunger was weakness, and she couldn’t show weakness. Not now. 

She stared down at the burner phone as she sat on the couch in the rec room. She sat overlooking the city, watching the sky grow dark, the buildings light up, the night coming to life. But she was only half paying attention to that. Her hand was gripping the phone so tightly she was scared she’d snap it in half. She had a pen in the other hand, writing to her soulmate. 

_ What are you up to?  _ She’d written to him, waiting a few seconds for the reply. 

_ ‘Nothing much. Can’t sleep?’  _ He knew her so well. 

_ No. Too much on my mind.  _

_ ‘Want to talk about it?’  _ Yes! Her mind was screaming. She wanted to pour her heart and soul out to him. But she knew she couldn’t. She couldn’t make him bear that weight. Couldn’t bring him down with that. 

_ You know I can’t. _

_ ‘Why? It can’t be that bad.’  _

You have no idea. But she didn’t write that. She stared down at the words, wishing they were true. She wished it wasn’t that bad. She wished it was just a petty problem that she could vent to him. Ask for help. Advice. But this wasn’t that simple. Oh god, how she wished it was. But it would never be simple. Nothing with HYDRA was simple. 

_ I wish I could tell you. I do. But you know I can’t. _

“How come I’m the only one who can sneak up on you?” Sam asked, Anna nearly falling to the floor. 

She quickly shoved the phone back in her pocket, turning slightly towards Sam. “Maybe because ya always catch me when ’m off guard.” She panted, placing a hand on her chest, trying to keep her powers from flaring up and hurting Sam. 

“I take it you’re not off guard often.” He said, smiling a little, crossing his arms. She shook her head, turning back to the window. “Can’t sleep?” 

“Nah. Ne’er really need to.” 

“Need to, or want to?” He asked, moving to sit beside her on the couch, leaving a foot of space between them.

She didn’t say anything, staring at the words on her arm. Sam tilted his head slightly, looking down at her. She looked so innocent, sitting there, twiddling a pen, writing to her soulmate. But he knew she was dangerous. Lethal. He could see it, in the all black clothes, sticking out on the white couch. He remembered Bucky stomping around in fatigues and combat boots. He couldn’t wear normal clothes for a couple months after they’d found him. He’d finally stopped when he started getting his memories back, slowly transitioning back to himself. Or a version of himself. Sam wasn’t sure Bucky would ever be himself again. 

He wondered what had happened to Anna. What she had gone through. She wasn’t as feral as Bucky had been when he’d arrived. Wasn’t as out of control. She seemed to still hold a piece of herself, unlike Bucky who had been wiped and remade over and over and over again. But, then again, he could be totally wrong. To be honest, she scared him a little. She was lethal. He wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, but she was slightly more intimidating than Natasha, partially because she was an unknown variable in this equation. He didn’t really know why she was here. Why she had been so quick to stay. If she had been that lonely, that desperate, he had thought she’d start warming up to them. But then again, he couldn’t go making assumptions about people he barely knew. He knew next to nothing about her, besides the fact her name was Anna and she used to be HYDRA. 

“Talking to your soulmate?” He asked, watching as she studied the words on her arm.

“Yeah.” She shifted slightly on the couch. “It’s kinda relaxin’, in a way. Doe’n’t help me sleep much, but keeps my mind from wanderin’ too much. He’s very pushy, though. Always wants ta know what’s goin’ on.” 

Sam couldn’t help but read the words on her pale skin. The slanting letters with the looped ‘y’. He looked between his own arm, and hers, having to do a double take. 

“Well, I think it would help if you weren’t so hard headed.” He said, and she froze. “ _ ‘ I wish I could tell you. I do. But you know I can’t.’ _ ” He read off his own arm. 

She turned, looking like a deer caught in headlights, staring at him wide eyed. He could hear his own heart racing in his chest, and he knew hers had to be doing the same. She looked down at his left forearm that was leaning face up against his thigh, the same exact words printed on his skin. 

She shot off the couch like she’d been burned, her chest heaving in panic. She held up her hand, backing up slightly as he stood. He could see her shaking, and if he would have looked closer, he would have seen her hands start to glow. 

“No. No, no. Please.” 

He held his hands up in a surrender, not moving from his spot. She looked terrified, like he’d just told her he was a serial killer and his favorite victims were cute little honey- colored brunettes with dimples and green eyes. He thought he saw a tear run down her cheek, but he could have just been imagining it. 

“No, I can’t. You...no.” 

She turned, bolting to the elevator. He wanted to follow. He really did. He wanted to catch her, hold her, tell her it was alright. Tell her she had nothing to be scared of. Tell her he’d protect her. But he knew he couldn’t. He’d have to approach this carefully. He knew he shouldn’t have told her anything. He was just so excited. After all this time, after having her dodge him for this long, he’d finally found her. And she was just like he’d imagined. Though, he had pictured their first meeting going a lot smoother than that. But he could work with it. He would figure things out. For both their sakes. 

Anna sunk down in the elevator, curling up in the corner. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe. Her chest felt tight, her throat constricting her. She’d just met her soulmate. Her soulmate was here in the tower, and knew who she was. Oh, how much harder that made all of this. She knew she should have left that night. She shouldn’t have stayed. She shouldn’t have taken Stark’s offer. She knew places she could hide. She knew places she could lay low until they forgot about her. Or at least found something else to worry about. Something bigger. She could still run, but now things were complicated. Far more complicated than she would have liked. 

The elevator was moving slower than she would have liked, but she did manage to get her breathing under control. She inhaled deeply, clearing her mind before pulling her phone from her pocket, staring at the screen once more. 

_ Have you made contact?  _

She stared at the screen for a few moments, chewing on her lip, debating what to do, before finally slipping the phone back into her pocket. What they didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt them. 

 


	8. Distraction and Complication

Anna burst into her room, immediately heading to the bathroom. She ran water over the words on her arm, scrubbing at the skin until there was no trace of ink left, and her skin was red and raw. She collapsed to the floor, the water still running, rag in hand. She was crying, sobbing. Everything had just fallen apart. She cried until she felt sick, dry heaving into the toilet. There was nothing in her stomach to puke up. That she was grateful for. 

She laid herself on the tile floor, the cold seeping into her skin, cooling her down. She closed her eyes, praying this was all some sort of twisted dream. Some kind of nightmare she’d wake up from, some sick twisted fantasy. But she knew it wasn’t. She knew there was no waking up from this one. 

**_1988_ **

The first time words had appeared on her skin was after she’d fought the soldier. They’d cleaned her up, and she was mending slowly in her cell. It was hard to miss them, big, shaky letters from a child. 

_ ‘Hi.’  _

She couldn’t help but smile a little. She didn’t have anything to write back with, but she knew her writing would give away her age, which would worry his parents, which would only cause problems. And she didn’t need those. So she sat, watching as he drew a little around the word. Simple, adolescent drawings, but they were sweet nonetheless. They distracted her from the pain of her body healing. A distraction. That’s what he would be. Maybe she’d learn finally how to keep herself from being tortured. A distraction. 

**_Present_ **

Now she wished she didn’t have that distraction. He was a complication now. Her stomach rumbled painfully, making her groan. She knew she needed to force food down eventually. She couldn’t completely go without. She got up, praying no one else would be up at this hour as she made her way down to the kitchen. 

She was thankful that it was empty as she stepped inside, heading to the fridge. She grabbed the milk, opening the cupboard to get a glass. She poured herself some milk, looking through the cupboards for something edible. There was no short supply of food, but none of it looked good. So she settled on milk for the time being.

She looked up, nearly dropping her glass when she heard footsteps near the kitchen. He held his hands up again, stopping a ways from her. She was trapped behind the island, and she knew she couldn’t get past him without hurting him. 

“Please, don’t run again.” He said. “I just want to talk.” 

She looked down at her glass for a moment. She owed him a few answers. Nothing too detailed though. Nothing that could get him hurt. She nodded, moving around the island so she could sit. He took the chair next to her, sitting sideways so he was looking at her. It was silent between them for a while, Sam staring at Anna, and Anna staring intently at her milk. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” She said quietly, refusing to look at him. “That’s what you were going to ask. Why I ran. Why I wouldn’t tell you anything about me. I’m dangerous, and I don’t want you getting hurt.” 

“Sweetheart, I live with the Avengers. Dangerous isn’t exactly anything new to me.” 

It was the truth. She knew everything he’d been through. In the Air Force, when SHIELD fell, helping find Bucky. Working occasionally with the Avengers. Taking down Rumlow. She suppressed a shudder at that one. She’d met the soldier’s handler once. And she was glad it was only once. 

She couldn’t help the sarcastic laugh that left her. “You don’t even know the beginning of it.” 

“Then tell me. I can’t protect myself if I don’t know what I’m up against.” 

She shook her head, running a hand through her hair. “You deserve so much better than me.” 

“Maybe I do.” He said, surprising her. “But I won’t know until I know what I’m dealing with. And you gotta let me in for that to happen.” 

She spun to face him, their knees brushing as she moved. “I can’t let someone else get hurt because of me.” She looked up into his brown eyes, fighting the tears that were forming in hers. “Especially you. That’s why I hid everything. Because everyone around me gets hurt.” 

“Then let me help you.” 

She opened her mouth to answer, but her stomach chose that moment to growl again. The milk had helped for a few seconds, but she needed real food. She couldn’t live on milk alone. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked. 

“Nothing sounds good.” She grumbled, looking to her milk. 

“Then let me help you.” He said softly, placing a hand on the back of her chair. “You like milk?” He asked, nodding at her half empty glass. She nodded. “Okay, then. We’ll start from there.” 

He got up, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard. He grabbed the box of Cheerios from the drawer, filling the bowl before grabbing the milk and a spoon. He moved back to her, placing the bowl in front of her, handing her the spoon. She avoided touching him as she grabbed the spoon from him, staring down at the Cheerios. 

“They’re not going to hurt you.” He said, noting her shaking hand. She closed her eyes, taking in a shaky breath. She turned her head, closing her eyes. She felt nauseous, the memories of pain ripping through her. 

A warm hand on her shaking one pulled her from the pain. She looked down, seeing Sam’s hand holding hers on the spoon. He was looking at her face as she slowly turned. 

“Here.” He said softly, taking the spoon from her hand, bring the bowl closer to himself. “Close your eyes.” He told her, and she did. “Now, I want you to distract yourself. Think of something happy. It can be a memory, a picture, or something you dreamed up.” He scooped a spoonful of Cheerios, letting the milk drip a little back into the bowl. He cupped her chin with his free hand, tilting her head a little closer to him. Her skin was smooth under his fingers. “Do you have it?” 

She nodded just the slightest, and he squeezed her jaw lightly, getting her to open her mouth. He fed her the spoonful of Cheerios, watching as she automatically chewed. He saw her hesitate, his thumb smoothing over her jaw. 

“Don’t lose it. Keep distracting yourself.” 

Eventually they got through the whole bowl, Anna visibly relaxing as he worked her through the cereal. Her eyes fluttered open when he set the spoon in the bowl, pushing it slightly away. Her face was far more innocent than he had ever seen it in the short time they’d known each other. She seemed so young, so relaxed. He would have loved to see that look on her face all the time, but he knew that wasn’t possible. 

He reached up, wiping a bit of milk from the corner of her mouth with his thumb, his eyes meeting her emerald ones. They seemed to be in a trance for a moment, before she snapped out of it, nearly jumping out of her seat. 

“I should go get ready...for bed…long day tomorrow.” She said, trying to think of any possible excuse to get away from him. But she didn’t want to. What he’d just done for her right then was something she would have never thought...such tenderness...something she hadn’t seen for so long…

She turned tail, nearly running to the elevator, praying it would move quickly so she could escape. Get away from the confusing feelings that were swallowing her whole. Things she hadn’t felt for a long time. Things she was told not to feel. Things that were beaten out of her. Things she was tortured for feeling. Things she was tortured for showing. Things she was scared of feeling. Things she was scared of showing. But Sam...Sam had undone that in a single moment. In a matter of minutes. She wouldn’t ever say it out loud, but she was scared of Sam. What he could do. The power he held over her. She was scared of what he could make her feel. What he could bring down around them. How much danger he could put them in. 

And the worst part was...he had no idea he was doing it. 


	9. Assistance Needed In The Lab

Anna didn’t quite know what to do with herself, so she went down to the labs early. Sam had written to her, trying to talk to her, but she’d ignored him. She didn’t know what she wanted to say to say to him. If she wanted to say anything at all. She was scared, unsure, and needed time to think. 

She was alone when she arrived at the lab, something that surprised her. She would have thought at least Tony would be up tinkering. But she was alone, surrounded by the light hum of the machines around her. It was a comforting sound, something she had grown used to over the years. She sat down, looking over the plans Tony had created for her gloves. They were just a prototype, but he’d already figured out how they could be better. 

She ran her hands through her hair, before fingering the mark on the back of her neck. Thankfully no one had noticed it yet. That would warrant some unwanted questions. She braided her hair back, making sure it covered her neck, before reading the words Sam had written again. 

_ “I’m sorry if I upset you. Please just let me know if you’re alright. I just want to help you.”  _

He had added something this time, on the other arm, fairly good for being a righty. 

_ “I know you say you're dangerous, but I have a hard time believing that. I get it, you were with HYDRA for a while, but so was Bucky. You don’t see me running from him. Please, let me in. We don’t have to be romantic, we can just be friends. Please, baby girl.”  _

She debated picking up the pen in front of her, writing back to him. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to run to him, tell him the truth, confess her sins. But she didn’t. Instead, she turned to a machine Tony had been working on. She wasn’t entirely sure what it did, but it had been taken apart to find why it wasn’t working. She fiddled with it for the good part of an hour, figuring out what was wrong, before she got it working again. 

She turned around, nearly screeching when she saw Tony standing behind her, rubbing his goatee with his fingers, looking at her appreciatively. 

“What?” She asked, feeling self conscious. 

“I’ve been working on that for months now, trying to get it to work again.” 

“Well, the hydraulics system needed updating. It was overheating, causing it to go into emergency shutdown every time it was started.” She shrugged. “So I just...fixed it…” 

“You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for, kid.” Tony said, squeezing her shoulder as he passed her.  _ If only he knew.  _

She worked with Tony well into the hours of the night, recreating her gloves, testing them out, working on his suit. Something he’d promised his soulmate he wouldn’t do, but things needed to be fixed, small problems that developed that could be deadly in a combat situation if they went unchecked. He said that was worth it, and usually got her to stop haranguing him. Just as long as he didn’t start obsessively start building them again. 

She hadn’t heard from Sam since that morning, something she was grateful for, yet it slightly worried her. Was he alright? Had HYDRA somehow found out about him in that short amount of time and taken him away? Why would they take him, and leave Bucky? Because Bucky would be too hard to get to, so take Sam as ransom to make her work faster. Get them the Winter Soldier back. 

She found herself panicking as she made her way to the rec room, knowing there would be no way she’d sleep that night. A part of her hoped Sam would be up there, just so she could ensure he was okay. That HYDRA hadn’t gotten to him. That he hadn’t gone out to run an errand, and hadn’t come back. But another part of her hoped he wasn’t there, because she didn’t know what she’d say to him. What she’d tell him. She was scared of him. For him. What would happen if everything came crashing down and her secrets got out. She didn’t want to get close in case that happened. He’d never forgive her. 

Sam was sitting with his back to her on the couch when she arrived, much like he’d found her last night. He was staring out at the city, the lights dimmed. He was staring down at something in his lap, and she watched as words appeared on her skin. 

_ “Anna, baby girl, I know you’re afraid. You have every right to be. I can’t even imagine what you went through. Steve told me about HYDRA, and I get it. It can be hard letting go of things like that. Of being scared they’ll come back. That they’ll find you again. But you’re safe here. I know it’s hard to think that, but you are safe.”  _

“I’ll never be safe.” Anna said, stopping a few feet from the couch. Sam startled, spinning around to face her. He stood, looking her over. Dressed in all black as usual. “I just…” She looked down to the floor. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“Wanted to be sure I hadn’t been kidnapped by HYDRA?” Her eyes snapped to his, and he couldn’t help the chuckle. “Bucky worries the same thing every time Steve leaves by himself. He’s like a dog when Steve comes back, all over him, making sure Steve’s okay. If he had a tail, it would probably wag.” Anna smiled slightly. The corner of her mouth barely lifted, but Sam counted it as progress. “Where have you been all day?” 

“I’ve been busy.” Avoiding you. 

“Tony does get buried in his projects.” Sam said, not believing it completely. “Have you eaten today?” Anna didn’t say anything, just looked away, shifting on her feet. “You gotta start eating regularly. “You’ll start falling apart if you don’t.” 

_ I’m already falling apart.  _ But she didn’t say it out loud. She knew it would only make him worry more. And she didn’t need that. So she followed him down to the kitchen, being confined in an elevator with him nearly suffocating. Her heart pounded in her ears, sweat starting to form on her palms. She closed her eyes, begging her powers not to act up now. 

She fed herself this time, forcing the food down, wanting to avoid having contact with him. Her special place was the only reason she got through the entire ordeal. Well, it was an ordeal for her. But she put her mask on, just for Sam, so he wouldn’t worry. She didn’t need anyone worrying for her. 

The pain hit her in the elevator up to her room. She gripped the railing, doubling over in pain. It was like something was trying to claw its way out of her stomach. She stumbled into her room, telling JARVIS not to alert anyone. She barely made it to the bathroom before she hunched over the toilet, vomiting up what she had just eaten. 

She fell back against the bathroom floor, shaking, holding her stomach, a sheen of sweat on her skin. She breathed, JARVIS asking if she was alright, and she insisted she was. But she knew she wasn’t. 

She made it into bed, falling into a fitful sleep, which took her well past when she should have been in the lab. She stumbled in, smoothing her hair back, still half asleep. Tony looked up, frowning at her as she fell into her stool in front of him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking her over. 

“Yeah.” She breathed, rubbing her eyes. “Just overslept.” 

Tony noted the yellow tint to her skin, his brow furrowing further. He looked over at Bruce, sharing a look with the doctor. Bruce paused what he was doing, approaching Anna from behind. She spun around on her stool, nearly falling off in the process. 

“Please, don’t touch me.” She said, holding her hands out. “I don’t want to hurt you.” She swallowed thickly. 

“Hurt me?” Bruce asked, frowning at Tony. He went to take a step forward, but Anna stumbled back away from them, catching herself before she fell on a lab table. “What do you mean?” 

“I...I could...set the Hulk off. Please.” 

Tony went to touch her skin, but jerked his hand back when what felt like an electric shock zapped through his hand. He shared a look with Bruce before looking back at Anna. 

“JARVIS, get me Cap and Frosty. We may need a little help down here.” 


	10. Clam Shell

Steve and Bucky stood in the lab, staring down at Anna. She was curled up under a table, her skin glowing, gripping the leg of the table. Her eyes were distant, delirious. Bucky was holding his metal arm to his chest, after he’d been shocked by her. He felt funny, his brain hurting, like there was something inside trying to get out. 

“Why didn’t you say anything, Buck?” Steve asked after Bucky finished telling them about what he’d felt the night she’d had a panic attack. 

“I didn’t think it was that important.” He said, shrugging. “How did I know it was her and not just the arm malfunctioning again?” 

“He’s got a point.” Bruce said. 

“So now what are we going to do? None of us can touch her.” Tony said. 

“Sam.” Steve said. “Maybe Sam can get through to her.” 

“Why Birdman #2?” Tony asked, looking up at Steve. 

“He’s her soulmate.” Steve said, looking down at the poor girl on the floor. 

“Soulmate? Why doesn’t anyone tell me anything.” 

“I just found out yesterday when he told me.” 

“JARVIS, get Sam down here. See if he can crack this puzzle.” 

The four men waited for Sam to enter the lab, the look of worry on his face telling them he already knew something was up. 

“Whoa…” He stopped in his tracks, staring down at his glowing soulmate. 

“Yeah. We’ve tried everything. So now it’s your turn to take a crack at it.” Tony said, clapping him on the back before heading towards the door, and safety. 

“Anna?” Sam asked, taking a step towards her. “Anna, can you hear me?” Anna didn’t show any sign of noticing him, not moving an inch. “Baby girl?” He asked, stepping up in front of her. 

He set his hand down on the top of the table, only to yank it back like he’d been burned. It felt like he  _ had _ been burned. His hand was throbbing as he looked at it, no sign of any malady at all. He shook it off, squatting down in front of her. 

“Anna. I need you to look at me.” Nothing. “I know you can hear me, baby girl. You’re safe. HYDRA isn’t after you.” When he said HYDRA, her eyes snapped to his. He could see the fear, the unease in them. “You’re in Avengers Tower, Anna. In Tony Stark’s lab where you work as his assistant. I’m Sam. I’m your soulmate.” 

She reached her hand out hesitantly, fingers trembling. Sam could see the yellow glowing at her fingertips, and was slightly afraid. He didn’t know what she could do, but the small dose he’d gotten said this could possibly hurt really bad. But the need to help his soulmate ruled out, and he stayed still, letting her fingers touch his face. He braced for pain, but none came, her palm flattening against his cheek. The glowing slowly disappeared, and he brought his hand up to hers, laying it over her warm skin. She felt feverish, and looked like she was going to be sick. 

“Sam.” She breathed, her voice cracking. 

She threw herself against his chest, nearly knocking him back. He stilled for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly. He heard the doors slide open, ignoring it as he held his soulmate. She was like a heater, and he could feel sweat start to form on his back, but he didn’t care. His soulmate was his first priority. 

Sam got her up on a lab table so Bruce and Tony could check her over. She still seemed slightly delirious, not quite completely aware of what was happening around her. Sam stayed by her side, comforting her. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about this? It is a potential hazard, as we have just witnessed.” Tony asked, standing, facing her as Steve braided her hair from behind, Sam at her side, holding her hand. 

“I thought I could control it.” She murmured, avoiding his gaze. “I have for this long.” 

“And? There’s always the risk of losing control! Of someone getting hurt.” Anna flinched and Steve looked at Tony over the top of her head. 

“Tony, that’s enough.” 

“For now.” He said, crossing his arms. “And, you know how to braid hair?” 

“I worked for the USO. ‘Lotta show girls around.” Steve said, shrugging.

“Don't even say it.” Bucky said, pointing at Tony from his spot near the doors. 

Tony just held his hands up innocently. 

Anna slid from the table when Steve had finished the braid, swaying slightly before Sam caught her. “I need to lay down.” 

“I’ll take her to her room.” Sam said, guiding Anna from the lab without waiting for approval. He wasn’t in the mood to argue. 

He sat Anna down on her bed, watching as she ran a hand down her face. 

“Sam.” She whispered 

“I’m here, baby girl.” He said, kneeling in front of her. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t tell you.” 

“Is that why you said you were scared of hurting me? Because of your powers?” 

She didn’t say anything, just looked to the floor. 

Sam sighed, using a knuckle to lift her chin. “If I were afraid, do you think I’d be here right now? That I would have stayed by your side?” She shook her head. “I’m not afraid of you, Anna. I have no reason to be. Do you know why? Because I trust you. You’re my soulmate. We’re supposed to watch out for each other. Care for each other. And I’m willing to do that for you. You don’t have to trust me. You don’t have to care for me. But I won’t stop. I’ll break you down eventually.” He smirked at her. “Be it by my will power, or my good looks.” 

A ghost of a smile crossed her face, that corner of her lip tilting up for a half a second. He counted his second victory, mentally high-fiving himself. He’d break her down eventually. Even if he had to die trying. 

He tucked her into bed, knowing she wouldn’t sleep, but it made him feel better knowing she was resting. He knew Tony would want to talk to him, but he didn’t want to think about that in that moment. Anna had hugged him. Clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her grounded. She’d let him hold her hand, help her to her room and tuck her in bed. Granted she had been slightly delirious, and probably still was, but it was progress. She was going to be a tough nut to crack, but he was determined. He’d get through that hard clam shell eventually, and find the pearl hidden underneath. 

Anna didn’t sleep. But she laid there nonetheless, thinking about what had just happened. She’d been weak. She’d shown her emotions. She didn’t understand why they weren’t punishing her. Tony had looked like he wanted to, and she had prepared for it, but it had never come. Steve had braided her hair, Sam had helped her to bed, helped her out of her daze. He’d told her he wasn’t afraid, that he’d break her shell. He’d made her smile. She couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t find out what was hidden under the protective barrier. It would only destroy him. And she didn’t want to destroy him. He was too nice to her. Too caring. Too much her soulmate. She didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore, much less Sam. She couldn’t put him through that. She couldn’t put herself through that. She knew what losing a soulmate did to a person. And that was something she was determined to avoid. But if she could just tell him, he could keep himself out of danger. But if he knew he’d try to play hero and save her. He’d get hurt or worse, and she’d be back at square one. But if she tried to hide, he’d find her and put himself in even worse danger. She didn’t know what to do. If she got close to him, he’d get hurt. If she avoided him, he’d get hurt. Everyone around her gets hurt, and that was a fate she was trying desperately to keep Sam from. 

 


	11. Why Does It Feel So Right?

Anna was still laying in bed when Clint came in. He had a bowl of cereal in one hand, pushing the door open with the other. He stared at the lump on the bed. He would have thought she was asleep, if Wilson hadn’t told him otherwise. 

“Hey kid.” He said moving over to the bed, pulling the desk chair over so he could sit. “Wilson sent me up with this. He would have come himself, but he’s on a call right now. He also told me to stay here and make sure you eat it all.” She didn’t move. “And he also told me if you didn’t eat, I could feed you. So take your pick.” Still nothing. 

Clint sighed, setting the bowl on the nightstand, before leaning forward. He wouldn’t have thought she was even alive, if it hadn’t been for the slow blink of her eyes, and her deep breaths. 

“Look, kid. We’ve all destroyed some part of this tower at least once since we all moved in. Hell, you should have seen it after the battle. One big old mess. We’ve all lost control, had a breakdown, shot an electric arrow into the ass of one of Tony’s staff members, electrocuting him on accident.” The corner of her mouth twitched, and Clint celebrated a little victory. “Hell, you should see what Nat can be like. She gets lost in her head sometimes. Those widow bites sting like hell. What happened to you is nothing new to us. Tony is just upset because you didn’t tell any of us. We’re not going to be mad at you for having powers. You’re in a building full of people with powers on one scale or another. You’re more welcome here than you realize. And you have Sam, who can help you, if you let him. I get it. Natasha was a little cautious at first, but she eventually opened up. You’ll get there someday.” He sat up straighter. “Now that my little monologue is over, are you going to eat? Or do I need to get out the choo-choo train?” 

*********

Bucky dreamed of her again. He was fighting her, forcing her down on the ground on her knees, yanking her arm back at an unnatural angle. Her scream hurt his ears, as well as the sound of popping joints. She was crying, begging him to stop, but he didn’t. Her skin began to glow, white hot pain stinging him where he was touching her, making him release her, stepping back. She fell to the floor, sobbing as she held her shoulder. Two guards came in, one going to her, hissing at her to get up, kicking her in the back when she didn’t move. He yanked her up, a scream leaving her as he jostled her shoulder. She was dragged from the room, his eyes following her, before they landed on a small man with glasses, staring at him from the doorway. 

Bucky shot up in bed, rushing to the bathroom before vomiting into the toilet. His head was pounding, and he felt like he was choking. His metal hand crushed the side of the toilet as he fought the programming in his head. Warmth touched his back, sweet words whispered in his ear. Steve. 

Bucky calmed down, Steve working him through his nightmare that never ended. Steve cleaned him up. Steve got him back in bed. Steve held him, comforting him. He was James Buchanan Barnes. He was Steve’s soulmate. He was in New York. He was in Avengers Tower. He was safe. 

Bucky avoided Anna that day. It wasn’t hard, Clint saying she hadn’t hardly moved since he’d gone up to give her food. He’d peeked in on her a couple times, making sure she was alright, partially for his sake, and partially because Sam had told him to. Bucky didn’t want to see her at that moment, because a part of him knew what he was seeing wasn’t a dream. He just didn’t know what was real, and what was created by his subconscious. 

He trained with Steve in the gym, working extra hard to try and shake the nightmare, but he couldn’t. It kept eating away at his head. Maybe he’d talk to Sam. Sam could help him. Sam always helped him. Even though he’d nearly killed him multiple times. He’d nearly killed a lot of people in the tower, though. And from the feelings he was having, Anna fell on that list as well. 

He went down to Sam’s office, nearly running into Anna as she walked through the door. He side stepped, getting out of her way. She looked up at him, a pained expression on her face, meeting his eyes for a second, before turning and rushing down the hallway. He felt bad. She was just a kid. A scared kid. He didn’t mean to be imposing, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d met her before. 

*******

Anna sat upstairs in the rec room that night. She still couldn’t sleep, her mind whirring. Bucky was starting to recognize her, which was something she couldn’t have. She saw it in her eyes when she’d run into him earlier. That was going to complicate things further. She stared down at the burner phone in her hand, typing slowly on the keypad. 

_ Have you made contact? _

_ Need more time.  _ She wrote, wanting to stall things as much as possible. 

“Hey.” Sam said, walking around the couch, making her jump a little. “Sorry. I keep doing that.” He said as he sat down an arms length away from her. 

“‘S okay.” She said, slipping the phone into her pocket, tucking her legs up against her chest. A defensive position. She was wearing shorts and Sam wanted to run his fingers over the smooth skin that was showing. 

“So. You wanted to talk.” 

She stared at the floor for a while, not saying anything. Sam sat in silence, knowing she’d talk when she was ready. 

“I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want.” She finally said, not looking up. 

Sam shook his head, a little taken aback by that statement. “No, no. This isn’t about me. Granted, I didn’t think I would meet you like this. But then again, I didn’t plan on meeting Captain America, helping him keep an ex-Nazi organization from killing half the population, or becoming an Avenger, and working for Tony Stark, either. But it is what it is.” 

“I didn’ ever plan on meetin’ you.” She said quietly. “Draggin’ ya into this. But you’re already here.” 

“I was gonna hunt you down. Look for you. I was determined to find you someday.” Sam said, stretching his arm across the back of the couch. His fingers brushed Anna’s cheek, making her flinch. “You don’t like being touched, do you?” 

“It’s not so much that…” 

“You’re scared you’ll lose control and hurt someone.” 

“You don’t know the things I’ve done to people just by touching them.” She said, finally turning to look at him. “I didn’t mean to…” She shook her head. “I just can’t control it.” She looked back to the floor. 

“Because you’re afraid of what you can do.” He said and she nodded. He ran the backs of his fingers across her cheek, feeling the energy start to build beneath his fingertips. “Just relax.” He said. 

“I don’ want to hurt you.” She said, shaking her head. 

“Just take a deep breath and close your eyes.” She did, and he scooted closer, her silky hair brushing his fingers. “Remember what I told you to do, when I was feeding you a few days ago. To find a place that makes you calm. Relaxed.” She nodded. “I want you to do that again.” 

It took a moment, but he watched her visibly relax, sinking back further into the couch. He slid up right next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, his other hand resting on her knee. She flinched slightly, but he didn’t feel any pain come from her. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek. She gasped lightly, but she didn’t hurt him, so he pressed a second kiss lower on her cheek, working his way towards her jaw. She turned to look at him, eyes lidded, lips parted. They were a few inches apart, neither of them moving as they breathed. 

“Why does it feel so right?” She breathed, looking up into his eyes. 

“Because it is. We’re supposed to be together. We were designed for each other, and Fate shoved us together. We’re supposed to be here, right now, together.” His eyes drifted down to her lips, rosy and plump, waiting for him. 

“The last man that tried to kiss me was sent into cardiac arrest almost immediately.” She said quietly.

“I’m willing to take that risk.” He said, squeezing her knee lightly. 

“But I’m dangerous.” 

“So are half the people in this tower.” His forehead brushed hers as he leaned closer. “You can’t keep living in fear.” 

“The people around me only get hurt.” 

“I’m willing to take that risk.” He whispered, his hand moving from her knee to her rest on the side of her neck. His thumb brushed along her jaw as he waited for her to make the first move. “You’re afraid. But you don’t have to be.” His breath mingled with hers as he spoke. “I will take care of you, baby girl. Just like I promised.” 

She inhaled shakily, and for a moment he was terrified she’d pull away. Terrified she’d slip out of her peaceful state and he’d get hurt, or worse. Something she’d carry with her for the rest of her life. But she surprised him, leaning forward, pressing her lips against his. 


	12. What is Kindness?

Sam woke up with the sun in his eyes. It took him a moment to remember where he was, but the weight against his chest reminded him. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sun rising over the city. He was a little stiff from sleeping in a weird angle, but he didn’t dare move. The leg that was bent, pushed against the back of the couch was starting to tingle, the leg that was bent off the edge of the couch was stiff, but he didn’t want to risk Anna waking, knowing her sleeping patterns. He looked down, watching her sleeping peacefully against his chest, one hand under her cheek, the other tucked against her chest. She looked so sweet...so innocent there. He would love to wake up every morning like this. In his bed, Anna wrapped around him, sleeping peacefully. To be able to feel her soft curves, her silky skin. He closed his eyes, praying he didn’t pop a boner while she was practically laying on it. They’d made so much progress, he didn’t need that kind of setback. 

Anna shifted slightly, nuzzling his chest gently before she settled with a sigh. Sam relaxed, letting his hand rub her arm softly. Suddenly her stomach growled, making her groan lightly. He laughed a little, the sound vibrating in her ear. 

“We should get you fed.” He said softly, squeezing her arm lightly. She groaned again, burying her face in his chest. “You need to eat, baby girl.” She groaned louder, and he chuckled. 

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her hair slightly messy. Sam sat up as well, his back breathing a sigh of relief. Sam ran his fingers through Anna’s hair, getting the tangles out. Anna leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He cupped the back of her head, holding her as he nipped at her lower lip. A smile crossed her face for a moment, making him smile as well. They were finally making progress. 

Sam made sure Anna ate, and got ready for the day, before they went their separate ways, Sam to his office, and Anna to Tony’s lab. Anna entered slowly, finding Tony tinkering away at her gloves. They’d updated them further than she would have ever hoped, but yet there was always something to fix to Tony. 

“Hi.” She said, standing a ways away from the mechanic. 

He turned, eyeing Anna. “Hey, kiddo.” 

“I’m sorry. I know I should have told you-” 

“No, it’s okay.” He said, standing and walking towards her. “I shouldn’t have gotten so mad. It just took me by surprise is all.” He pulled her into a hug. “I’m not mad at you. I mean, yeah, it would have been great to know ahead of time, but no one got seriously injured, nothing blew up. You’re okay.” 

Anna was panicking slightly. Sam was the only person who had touched her like that since she entered the tower. It was weird to her. She didn’t know what to do. She felt almost scared. 

“So he hugged you?” 

“Yeah. I...I don’t…” 

“It’s okay.” Sam reached over, taking her hand in his. 

“I don’t understand the way everyone acts towards me.” 

“How do they act?” 

“So...so...nice. I don’t...I’ve never…” 

He squeezed her hand. “It’s okay. It’s a hard thing to process if you’ve never been treated with kindness.” 

“Not for a long time.” She said quietly, but Sam heard her. 

“What was your family like?” He asked, trying to pry a little bit. She knew everything about him, but he didn’t know much about her. 

“What I remember, they were kind. Loving. My dad...wasn’t around a lot...but my ‘Ma…” She shook her head, feeling the emotions well up, trying desperately to shove them down. “...the greatest woman I’ve ev’r met. Kindest, most lovin’ mother out there.” 

“What happened to her?” 

“HYDRA…” She stopped, biting back the tears. 

Sam squeezed her hand, seeing the emotions build in her, but she refused to let them show. And he hated it. He didn’t even know the tortures that had been inflicted upon her by HYDRA, and he still hated it. He wanted to make things better. He wanted her to smile all the time, to be happy. Comfortable. But he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t end her pain, he could only lessen it. He couldn’t take away the nightmares, he could only offer comfort. But no matter how many times he told himself that, he knew he’d try to fix her as much as possible. He’d die trying. 

“When I tell you to go to your special place, where do you go?” He asked, trying to change the subject. 

She was silent for a moment, gazing out over the city before she started to speak. “We lived on a farm. There was a lake not far beyond our property line. You could see it from the second floor of our house. My ‘Ma used ta take us down there. Pack a picnic, let us stomp ‘round in the water. She could name all the birds that were singin’. The way the sun would shine on the water on a clear day...you’ve nev’r seen anythin’ like it. It was a dream.” She shook her head. “That’s what I think about. Bein’ out there again, with my ‘Ma. If my ‘Pa was home, he’d come too.” 

“Your father wasn’t around much?” 

“Nah.” She shook her head. “He worked for the government. He was gone a whole lot.” She leaned her chin on her arm, where it was laying over her knees. “I wish I coulda seen ‘im more. But I know he nev’r stopped lookin’ for me.” Sam squeezed her hand again, running his thumb in soft circles over the back of her hand. She turned slightly to look at him. “A few years ago, there was a while where you didn’t write. After ya joined the Air Force. What happened?” 

Sam looked down at his feet. He knew he’d tell her eventually, but he didn’t expect her to ask. “I lost my best friend. He was my co-pilot. Got hit by an RPG during a flight, and he died.” Anna squeezed his hand. “It got hard to be in the service, so I got out. Got help for my PTSD, and then started helping others. You know the rest of the story.” 

“I’m sorry...that you had to go through that.” She said, looking up at him. “No one should have to, but yet we can’t avoid it.” She looked back out at the city, falling silent. 

Sam slid over next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, before pulling her into his side, holding her. She didn’t resist him, or hurt him, just relaxed, letting him hold her for a while. Things were getting easy. Too easy. Easy was dangerous. Easy caused stupid mistakes. Anna bit her lip, shifting slightly in Sam’s arms, but she didn’t pull away. She didn’t want to. And that was dangerous too. 


	13. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping, but I wrote this instead. I apologize if it sucks!

_ “Have you made contact?” _

“Yes.” 

_ “Good. Is step two confirmed?”  _

“No. I need more time.” 

_ “We’ve given you plenty.”  _

“I know. But I need to be sure this will work.” 

_ “Fine.”  _

The line clicked, leaving Anna with an uneasy feeling. She knew she was pushing things, but she couldn’t help it. She needed more time. More time with Sam, more time with the others before she set her plan in motion. 

“Anyone important?” 

Anna nearly jumped out of her skin, spinning around to see Natasha standing there. Her heart was hammering in her chest, partly from being startled, and partly because she didn’t know how long Naasha had been standing there. How much she’d heard, if anything. 

“Oh, uh…” 

“I didn’t hear anything. I try not to pry into people’s social lives, unless I feel it’s necessary.” That left Anna a little unnerved. 

“Can I help you?” Anna asked, feeling slightly defensive. 

“Yes. You’re going to start training with us in the morning. Be at the gym 6:00 sharp tomorrow morning.” 

“Training? But-” 

“Steve thought it might be a good idea. Maybe we’ll find someone you can’t hurt.” 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Anna said under her breath, but she had an inkling Natasha had heard. The assassin unnerved her. Made her feel vulnerable. Like she was prying into every inch of her soul with one glance, taking her apart piece by piece, uncovering secret after secret. And that was dangerous. 

Anna was surprised when Bucky came to visit her in the lab. She was helping Tony with his latest updates on the suit, when the ex-assassin came waltzing in. 

“Frostbite. What do you need?” Tony asked. 

“I’m here to see Anna.” 

Anna’s head shot up at the mention of her name. “Me?” 

“Yeah.” He stepped closer to where she was working. “I was wondering if you could clean my arm.” 

“You want _ me _ to clean your arm?” 

“Yeah. You know how to do it, and it needs to be done.” He shrugged. 

“O-okay.” She looked to Tony, who motioned for her to go ahead. 

It was silent between them for the most part while she worked. Bucky seemed distracted, and she didn’t want to interrupt him and wind up hurting him when he was startled. 

“Do you remember Dugan? Did you ever meet him?” 

The question took her aback for a moment. She was happy she was working on the back side of his arm, and he couldn’t see her face. 

“I met him a couple times...But I was young. He was old, but didn’t lack his usual spirit. Even at that age.” She could see the small smile that formed on his face as his jaw lifted. “He talked about you...I remember that much. You, Steve, the Commandos. ‘Whoever the hell came up with that name,’ he used to say.” 

“I can’t even answer that.” Bucky said. 

Silence fell between them again as Anna worked, cleaning out every nook and cranny of Bucky’s arm. Tony left, muttering to himself while typing away at his phone, leaving her alone with Bucky in the lab. She was working on his wrist when he moved, grabbing her wrist in his hand, squeezing, not with enough pressure to break it, but enough to let her know he could easily. She felt her powers flare up, but she shoved them down, not wanting to hurt anyone, much less the dominant presence in this confrontation. 

He leaned close to her face, a hard look in his eyes. “Here’s another question: why do I keep dreaming of you? Every time you zap me with your powers, I dream of you.” 

“Well...I don’t know what my powers could cause on a neurological level, besides turning your brain to liquid or making it explode.” 

His grip tightened a little. “I keep telling myself they’re just dreams, but something tells me their not.” 

Anna swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. “Well, we met once. But it was a while ago. I wouldn’t expect you to remember-” It didn’t even sound convincing to her. 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re lying? Whatever game you’re playing, it’s going to unravel sooner or later. Even the most expert of liers gets caught eventually.” 

It was a threat. And definitely not the last. 

She spent the rest of the day in her room, mulling over what Bucky had said. Could her powers really be unlocking his memories? Surely he had to be dreaming of all the times he’d beat the crap out of her during her early years with HYDRA. That’s about the only time they ever saw each other, unless in passing. He was either on a mission, otherwise, or frozen. If he was remembering her, she needed to act fast. He’d figure out they really were memories, and it sounded like he already was. That was not good. Things were quickly coming undone for her. And she didn’t like that. 

She went down to the kitchen later that evening, after she was sure everyone had eaten and were off doing whatever it was they did before bed. She really didn’t want to be seen in that moment. Or at all. 

But she wasn’t so lucky. Sam was in the kitchen, reading a book as he ate leftover lasagna. She groaned inwardly, having half a mind to turn around and go back up to her room, but Sam had already turned around at the sound of the elevator, greeting her with a smile. 

“Hey, baby girl.” She couldn’t help the flutter her insides made at being called that. It had always made her feel good. In ways she didn’t think she could anymore. 

“Hey. I didn’t think anyone would be down here still.” 

“I had a late conference call that ran long.” He said, marking his page, before setting the book down. “There’s leftover lasagna in the fridge. Help yourself.” 

She did, knowing if she didn’t she’d get reamed by Sam. Well...maybe not reamed. But scolded at least. She sat  next to him, trading small talk as she ate. How did her day go? What did she do? How was she? Simple, unnecessary, easy questions. Nothing that pried too deep. 

“What’s got you so distracted?” Sam asked as he washed their dishes. 

“Just...wasn’t really expecting anyone to be down here. Came down to clear my head.” 

“I understand.” Sam said, moving over to her side. 

They wound up on the couch, sitting side by side, Anna playing with Sam’s fingers as they talked. Nothing too deep, but enough not to be conspicuous. She was nearly asleep, curled up against Sam’s side, when he shifted, looking down at her. 

“Call me crazy.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I gotta be, to actually have you as a soulmate.” 

Anna tilted her head. “Why do ya say that?” 

“Because you are beautiful, intelligent, witty. You’re not perfect, which seems to be a theme in this tower. You’re a breath of fresh air.” 

“I...I’m not. I’m broken. I’ve got wounds so deep they run halfway to China. I’m not so sure you could even fill them. I’m...I’m complicated.” 

“Dangerous. Yeah. You’ve told me. Warned me. But I’m still here, baby girl. And you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

Her eyes went wide for a moment, the gravity of his words hitting her. She bit her lip, staring down at their hands for a moment, before pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back, cupping her cheek, shifting slightly to pull her closer. 

Things grew heated quickly, the bond between them growing closer and closer, Sam pursuing, Anna trying to fight, but she was quickly losing. Desire, things she hadn’t felt...ever...filled her, leaving her feeling strange. New. Vulnerable.

“I don’t want you to feel like you’re being forced into this. Like we’re moving too fast. I want this. More than anything.” Sam said, breaking away for a moment, his hand on her hip, his thumb stroking the skin of her side, under her shirt. “But I want your consent too.” 

She stared up at him, lips swollen, parted, hair mussed, eyes big and innocent. Thoughts running through her mind faster than she could process. Did she want it? Could she? She was dangerous. She could hurt him. She’d never...no one ever...she had no experience. She shoved the doubt aside, shoving everything aside as she leaned forward, pressing a kiss under his ear, before leaning up, her hands gripping his shoulders. 

Her warm breath fanned over his skin as she lingered there for a moment, before she gave her answer. 

“Yes.” 


	14. Mistakes Are Made

Her phone rang, waking her from her deep sleep. The arm around her waist tightened and she froze for a moment, before remembering what had happened over the past few hours. She’d slept with Sam. She hadn’t meant to, but she did it anyways. It went against everything she had been taught, everything she knew. Everything she thought she believed. 

“Sorry.” She whispered, grabbing the device from the nightstand. Sam groaned, rolling over as she got out of bed, grabbing his shirt as he left the room. 

_ ‘Is everything in order?’  _

She froze for a moment. The doubt was beating against her skull. “No. I need more time.” 

_ ‘For what? We’ve given you more than we promised.’  _

“I know. But things are…” She looked back at the bedroom door. “Complicated.” 

_ ‘Fine. Forty-eight hours. Then we make our move. If things are not in place, you will be another casualty. We will find more of you. That is not a problem.’  _

She stared down at the phone for a while, replaying the words in her head. Forty-eight hours. Two days. She felt so conflicted. Her head hurt...her chest hurt. She sucked in a breath, closing her eyes, trying to breathe for a moment, before turning and going back into Sam’s room. She stripped from his shirt, finding her clothes around the room. 

“Where do you think you’re running off to?” She jumped, not expecting Sam to wake up. Panic filled her, wondering if he’d heard. 

She fought for a moment, frozen, in nothing but her underwear and her shirt. “I’m sorry.” She sounded as pained as she felt. But she knew she had to do it. “I can’t do this Sam.” 

He was out of bed, grabbing his briefs from the floor, before approaching where she was slipping on her pants. “What do you mean?” He looked hurt, even in the dim light. 

“I’m sorry.” Her hand was on the doorknob. She couldn’t look him in the eye. “This was a mistake, Sam. It should have never happened.” 

To say she was distracted during training was an understatement. She couldn’t even count how many times she’d taken a kick, a punch, or been flipped to the mat. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. The pain of rejecting her soulmate was too harsh to bring her to do more than run on autopilot. She barely remembered to blink. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Natasha asked, sitting next to her head where she lay on the mat. “I was sure HYDRA had taught you at least how to defend yourself.” 

“I slept with Sam.” She wasn’t sure why she said it. Why she was admitting it to Natasha. Maybe because she was the closest person, and saying it out loud relieved some of the pressure. “And then I rejected him.” 

“What?” 

“I just...I can’t. I can’t get close to people. Everyone around me gets hurt. And I can’t lose Sam too.” 

“I’m pretty sure that doesn’t matter to Sam.” 

“Yeah, he’s told me that. Many times. But I can’t let anyone else get hurt because of me.” 

“Did it occur to you that you’re hurting him more by pushing him away, than you would by letting him in. I know it’s scary, letting someone in. Letting someone see the real you. But, when you do, you realize how much you need it. Clint was sent to kill me, the first time we met. Then I found out he was my soulmate. And suddenly everything bad that had happened to me came back. I was terrified. I didn’t want to let him close. I wanted him to kill me. But he changed his mind. He knew he couldn’t. So he brought me to SHIELD. And eventually, with a little work, I was able to let him in. And it was such a relief. I thought that pushing him away would keep him safe. But the safest place for him is right beside me. Just keep that in mind while you hit the showers.” She stood up, heading over to grab her water. 

Anna laid there for a while, contemplating Natasha’s words. Had she made the right decision? Was rejecting Sam the right move? No, her heart told her. Maybe she should start listening to it, instead of her head like HYDRA had told her. Maybe….maybe things would be easier...maybe she could stop…

She was on her feet in a second, nearly running out of the training room, Natasha’s knowing smirk following her. Well...she thought she knew. But she had no idea. 

Anna stared at her reflection in the mirror for a moment. She had 32 hours to make this decision. But she had already made it. It wasn’t much time, but she had to believe she was doing the right thing. Was she? What was the right thing? She pulled her hair back, fingering the mark on the back of her neck. She knew it like the back of her hand. 

She pulled the scalpel from the bag on the bathroom counter, staring down at it for a moment. Her hands were shaking. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, calming herself. It would hurt, but it was worth it. She just had to keep telling herself that. She straightened, opening her eyes, looking at her reflection again. This was the right thing. She reached back, guiding herself blindly as she brought the scalpel to the back of her neck. She cut down the center of the red star, her eyes screwing shut in pain. Pain was temporary. Pain was temporary. She could feel the blood dripping down her neck, sliding down her chest and soaking into her tanktop. Thank goodness for black. 

She whined, biting her lip as she dropped the bloody scalpel into the sink, gripping the edge, breaths shaking as she dug her fingers into the cut, widening it. Blood poured down her back, dripping to the floor as she reached for the tweezers, nearly dropping them from the slick blood on her fingers. 

Sam was hurt. Being rejected last night after making such a huge leap had nearly broken him. And he wasn’t broken easily. Anna had made nearly a 180. He had sensed the pain in her words as she’d rejected him. He knew she didn’t want to do it. Which made him more curious about the phone call that had woken them. Had it been the cause of her switch. Had it been the reason for her rejection. Who had called? What had been said, that had caused such a reaction. It took a lot for him to be able to get out of bed that morning. It still smelled like her. Like what they’d done just a few hours earlier. How they’d consummated their relationship. If he could call it that. Well, he couldn’t anymore. Not since she’d rejected him. 

He decided, after trying, and failing, to work, that he should confront her. Ask her what was going on. Get answers as to why she’d rejected him so quickly, when she’d been so willing a few short hours earlier. He wanted to know. He needed to know. And he was going to get answers, even if he had to force them out of her. 

Anna took a deep breath before reaching into the wound, finding it with her finger first. She went in with the tweezers, gripping it firmly, biting her lip as she started pulling. Pain rippled through her. Pain is temporary. Pain is temporary. She couldn’t help the cry that left her as she tugged harder. She breathed for a moment as there was a knock on the door. She hadn’t locked it. 

She screamed as she tugged hard, pulling it free. She collapsed to her knees as the door flew open, leaning against the cabinets. She was shaking, blood still pouring from her neck as she held the tracking chip in the tweezers. 

“Anna?” Sam stood, frozen in the doorway. She looked like a nightmare.

Anna turned, looking up at him, white as a sheet, and covered in blood. “I lied. I lied about everything.” 

 


	15. The Jet Leaves In Thirty Minutes

**10 DAYS EARLIER**

“You wanted to see me?” 

“Yes.” He didn’t turn, staying with his back to her. “In our recent setback, we have lost the Soldier. We have ideas on where he has hidden himself, and we need you to find him.” 

“Me?” 

He finally turned, handing her a file. “We require your unique skillset in order to succeed in retrieving him.” 

“Stark Tower? You think he’s there?” 

“He has a tracking chip placed in his arm. The signal is scrambled, but we keep receiving readings from New York. More specifically, Manhattan. Only Stark’s technology could scramble his signal. We need you to find him, and subdue him until we can move in and retrieve him.” 

“You want me to lie to the Avengers, pretend to be one of them, and subdue the Winter Soldier?” 

“Is there a problem.” 

She shrunk back a little. “No, sir. But...what do I tell them?” 

“You’ll think of something. You’re a smart girl, Annabelle.” 

He turned, nodding to the guard, who pulled out his gun, shooting her in the side. She stumbled back, clutching her wounded side. 

“What the hell?” She looked up at him. 

“Think of that as some inspiration. We’ll be checking in regularly on your progress. Keep us posted, or we’ll be forced to take action ourselves.” 

**PRESENT**

Sam helped her down to the med bay. She’d thrown the tracking device in her pocket, not that it did any good. They were coming in 23 hours, regardless if she was there or not. She held a piece of gauze to the back of her neck, soaking up the blood that was pouring from the open wound. Steve, Natasha and Tony were waiting when she arrived. No doubt Sam had called for them. Her world was spinning, but she couldn’t sleep yet. She had to warn them. 

“What do you mean you lied?” Sam asked, arms crossed as the back of her neck was stitched up. He was mad. Beyond mad. But he wouldn’t show it on his face, which scared her more.  

“I didn’t escape HYDRA. They’ve suspected Bucky was here since he disappeared. They sent me in to confirm if it was true or not.” She shook her head. “I was supposed to subdue him until they could retrieve him. I’ve had my tracking chip this whole time. The wound on my hip was a bullet wound to make the story believable.” She swallowed thickly, refusing to look at any of them. “They’re coming in 23 hours, and they’ll kill everyone. Even me.” 

“Why? Why would you do this?” Steve asked. He looked like a pot on the brink of boiling over. 

“They have my sister. They told me if I did what they said, they’d keep her alive. The moment I try to run, she’s dead. For all I know she’s been dead this whole time.” 

“Then why are you doing this? Why are you risking everyone’s life for what could be nothing? 

“Because I have to hope she’s still alive.” She looked to Steve. “Just like you hoped Bucky would remember you in the helicarrier. She’s all I have. I promised my mother I’d protect her. And I tried. But when they came…” She cut off, looking back to the floor. “I can’t break that promise. Please.” She looked up at them, pleading. “I can tell you where they are, how many to expect, their weak spots. Just please, help me save my sister.” 

“Why should we trust you? You’ve done nothing but lie to us since the second you arrived. Is Sam even your soulmate? Or were you just using him to worm your way in.” 

“No. She’s definitely my soulmate.” Sam said, looking to Natasha. “It’s whether that’s a welcome fact or not that’s the question.” 

Anna wasn’t sure what stung more. His words, or the look she was getting. “Please.” 

“So we risk our lives to fight HYDRA, and rescue your ‘sister’ all for what?” 

“You’ll be saving a lot of people’s lives. They're coming here and they’ll kill anyone who gets in their way. Please! You have to believe me.” 

“Why? You could be telling us this just to send us right into their trap. Attack HYDRA at their base and get everyone killed because that’s what they wanted. Set the trap, and take us for fools.” Steve said, staring at her hard. 

“You’re fools if you think they’re not coming! They know I’m here. They know Bucky is here. They have no reason for anyone else, so why would they think you’ll attack them? There would be no point to luring you into their trap, if they could just break in, take Bucky and kill everyone who gets in their way. They’re going to take Bucky, Steve.” 

Steve turned, moving to the corner, thinking over what she said. He was mad. Angry. He knew it was risky to trust her, but he’d given her a shot. And yet, here they were. Being told they were lied to. That HYDRA was coming for Bucky, to take him back. Do horrid things to him. Reverse all the progress he’d made. 

“FRIDAY, have the Avengers currently present in the tower meet us in the war room. And send up security to escort Miss Hanover to the interrogation room, until we figure out what we’re going to do with her.” 

Anna couldn’t look at any of them as they gave her hard looks. She had never planned on getting this attached. This close to any of them. And yet, here she was, her world falling to pieces around her again. 

*****

“HYDRA’s still after me?” The broken look on Bucky’s face nearly had Steve in a rage again. He’d managed to calm himself down enough to tell Bucky, but that had only lasted a New York minute. 

“Apparently they’re coming here to get you in less than 30 hours. And they’re willing to kill anyone who gets in their way.” 

“I trusted her. I had thought…” Bucky ran his hand down his face. “I knew there was something fishy. I could feel it. I still feel it.” He shook his head. “But she has a point. Why would HYDRA risk us attacking, when they could move in, thinking us unaware, knowing our exact locations? If we attack, there’s a greater chance we’ll have the element of surprise which gives us the upper hand. And, if she’s telling the truth, we have an insider, willing to spill some secrets to help us. I say it’s worth the risk.” 

“It’s a big chance, though.” Clint said. 

“But it’s better than them attacking here. There’s a lot of civilians in this building, and the surrounding areas. There’s no way we could clear them in time without giving it away that we know. If we attack them at home, there’s less chance of civilian casualties.” Rhodey said. 

“She’s right. We’d save a lot of lives attacking them first.” Natasha said. 

“But what if that’s what they plan. Draw us in, distract us, then attack here, and still wind up with Bucky?” Bruce said. “Anna gives them the slip, and it’s all for nothing. People still wind up hurt.” 

“Then we take them with us. Have Bucky watch her on the quinjet. That way we can ensure they’re both safe, and no one’s slipping secrets to anyone.” Natasha said. 

“I still don’t trust her.” Steve said. 

“I don’t think any of us do. But if she’s telling the truth, if they have her sister, then maybe...maybe we can work on fixing that trust.” Sam said. 

“We’re not keeping her here.” Tony said. “Even if she is telling the truth.” 

“She’s my soulmate, HYDRA sleeper, or not. I’ve spent my whole life thinking I’d never meet her. If you want to lock her up, you might as well save space in that cell for me.” 

“We don’t have to trust her completely. But we should at least give her the benefit of the doubt, here. She pulled her tracking chip out of her neck herself. She’s at least trying to seem like she’s doing the right thing. Whatever that is for her.” Natasha said. 

Steve sighed. They had a point. They all had good points. But in the end, he knew he had to make the right decision. The decision that would save the most lives. That would keep people safe...keep Bucky safe. 

“We’ll get the location and as much information from Anna as we can on the way. Bucky will stay in the jet with her, making sure she doesn’t try to slip on us. Suit up. The jet leaves in 30 minutes.” 


	16. Damn Sure Not Letting You Go Again

Anna sat on the quinjet, Bucky across from her. He was leaning forward in his seat, fingering the gun in his hands. It was silent, neither of them saying anything. Anna knew Bucky would shoot her the second he had proof she’d lied. But she hadn’t. Not this time. 

**3 HOURS EARLIER**

“The base is here, in Hell’s Kitchen, on the docks. Not a lot of civilian traffic during the day, even less at night. There’s a truck that makes a round every thirty minutes, and usually three on the roof. Lightly guarded on the outside, but the calvary’s on the inside. Could be fifty or more. The number changes every day. The main control room is in the center of the building. There are cells surrounding it. There are two prisoners I know of. Could be more.” 

“You’re sure.” 

“As sure as I can be. HYDRA only tells you what you need to hear. And what I needed to hear wasn’t much. I can’t be positive that I’m right. There may be more of them since they’re planning an attack. But what I’ve told you is what I know. And I wouldn’t lie about something like this. Not when my sister’s life is on the line.” 

“We can take out the guards outside without problem. Sneak our way in, work from the outside towards the center. Save as many prisoners as possible. Anna will be coming, staying in the quinjet with Bucky. If things turn ugly, Bucky will take Anna to a safehouse and await further instruction.” 

“Wait-” 

“The jet leaves in 10.” 

**CURRENT**

Bucky leaned back in his seat, his eyes on Anna, one hand holding the gun. She knew he had a comm in his ear, listening to what was happening. She wished she had that liberty, but she was left wondering. Hoping things would turn out. Then maybe they’d trust her enough to let her leave. Find her sister. Get out of their lives. But then there was Sam. She couldn’t hurt him. He’d just try to find her. 

Inside the base, things were looking up. The Avengers had the upper hand from the start, Anna being right about them not expecting an attack. It was one thing Anna had been truthful about. Steve fought his way to the cells, taking out the surrounding guards before starting to open them. They were all empty, until he came to one, a form huddled in the corner. It was a woman, covered in blood and barely conscious. She was slumped over, clutching her side as he approached her. Her head turned towards him, eyes cracking open. 

“What’s your name?” He asked her, kneeling beside her. 

“T-Tiphanie.” She murmured, his sensitive ears the only reason he heard it. 

He stared down at her, and even with her bruised and bloodied face he could see the resemblance. “Are you Anna’s sister?” 

“Yes…” She whispered, before she fell unconscious, nearly falling over. 

Steve steadied her, pressing his finger to his comm. “Are we clear?” 

_ ‘Nearly.’  _ Sam’s voice came through the link.

“Anna was telling the truth. I found her sister, but she’s in bad shape. Bucky?” 

Bucky straightened up in his seat, bringing his finger to the comm in his ear. “Yes...right…” He looked to Anna. “Right away.” 

She was terrified, blood pumping in her ears as she stared at him. He stood up, making her flinch slightly, waiting for the gun to point at her. But it didn’t. He turned, grabbing the first aid kit, pulling up the table across from her. Every small move he made had her nervous, anxious, waiting for the bullet that would end her life. She’d never see her sister. She’d never be able to change her life. Maybe have a future with Sam. It was wishful thinking, but she couldn’t let go of hope. It was all she had in that moment. 

Steve came running up the ramp, nearly giving her a heart attack. He had a small body in his arms, covered in blood, but Anna knew exactly who it was. She struggled against the restraints keeping her in. 

“Let me go! Let me out!” 

Natasha undid her handcuffs, both of them working at the straps keeping her in. She tore away from the seat, Natasha having to take a step back as she rushed to the figure laid out on the table. 

“Tippy….no. No, no, no.” She cupped her face, staring at the bruises and the blood. “Tippy. Tiphanie!” 

Tiphanie coughed, blood on her lips as she weakly lifted her hand, blood stained fingers wrapping around Anna’s wrist. “N-Na-Nabelle.” She coughed out weakly, just turning her head slightly before falling unconscious again. 

“Anna…” Steve put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched a little. “I’m so sorry. We shouldn’t have taken you for granted. We should have believed you.” 

Anna took Tiphanie’s hand, turning her head to face Steve. “You didn’t want to believe me. If she dies…” She turned back to look at her sister. “Lying will be the last of your concerns.” 

The rest of the ride was quiet, Anna working to stabilize her sister, wiping as much blood from her dark skin as she could. Her fingers were shaking, tears still welling in her eyes as she fought them back. She couldn’t let her sister die. She couldn’t lose anyone else. 

When they landed, Tiphanie was rushed off to the med bay, Anna being stopped from following her. She fought, but it was useless. She stood on the opposite side of the glass, watching as her sister was tended to. 

“So, you were telling the truth.” 

“I know. I shouldn’t have lied. But I did it to protect her. I had no other choice.” She finally turned to face Sam. 

“I know. You rejected me because you didn’t want me interfering. You didn’t want me getting hurt too. But it doesn’t mean it hurt any less.” He turned away from her, watching the doctors work. 

“I’m sorry, Sam.” She said quietly. “I didn’t want to get that close. But you’re my soulmate. You’re...you’re the first stable thing I’ve had in a long time. I just...I never planned on meeting you. Dragging you into this. I just wanted my sister safe, and that’s it.” 

It was silent between them for a moment, both watching the doctors. 

“What is she like?” Sam asked, taking her by surprise. 

“Hard-headed. Too curious for her own good. But she has a good heart. She likes helping people. She’s an empath, so she’s always had a sixth sense when it comes to figuring people out. She wanted to go into psychology, but...we were attacked. I thought she had gotten away...until HYDRA threatened to kill her to get me to behave. I used to hope they were bluffing. That they didn’t have her. That she was somewhere safe. Living her life like she should have. But it turns out I was wrong.” 

“So your whole family has powers?” 

“No.” Anna shook her head. “Just us two...that we knew of. Our brother...he was killed trying to protect our mother, and us. He was only six at the time. Our father taught him how to shoot a shotgun. He thought he’d be brave and protect us. But it only got him killed.” There was a bitterness to her voice. Something Sam couldn’t ignore. 

“It’s not your fault. You both...you were victims in all of this. Just like your brother. Just like your mother. Just like Bucky. The one at fault here is HYDRA.” Sam turned to face her again. “And I don’t care what the others say. I’ll bring down every HYDRA base left on this Earth, every last head to prove your innocence in all this. And if I can’t, then they’d better make room for me in that cell. Because no matter how much you hurt me, and how much I fight not to forgive you, you’re still my soulmate. And I just got you after years of thinking I never would. You better be damn sure I’m not letting you go again.” 


	17. No Better Than HYDRA

Anna refused to leave her sister’s side as she recovered. She sat, staring at the wall, clutching her hand, refusing to even budge. She’d been out two days, and Anna hadn’t moved once. Sam visited her, bringing her food, and to make sure she was still breathing. He knew she wouldn’t sleep, so he didn’t push it. She wouldn’t talk either. Which upset him just a little. He was still hurt by what she did, but he wanted to forgive her. He wanted to talk to her. But he knew now wasn’t the time. That was something he felt like he didn’t have enough of. Time. He wished he could change time, change everything. Go back, keep her from being kidnapped, get to know who she was before HYDRA. Before everything. 

“How is she?” 

“Still hasn’t said anything. I keep going in there to make sure she’s breathing.” 

“I feel like I should apologize, but honestly I’m not sure she’d listen to me.” 

“Steve, you were just trying to think of the safety of your team. We weren’t wrong to doubt her, she did lie to us.” 

“But she came clean. I know what it’s like, to be willing to do anything to save the one you love. Even sneak away from an army base in tights and a stolen helmet, going against orders from my commander to save one hundred HYDRA prisoners, including the man that I love. How is what she did any different?” 

Sam went to answer, but a loud beeping from the med bay made them both turn. Anna was on her feet, leaning over her sister. Sam could see her panic in the way her shoulders were squared. Bruce rushed into the room with two other staff members, both men watching as he tried to get Anna to leave, but she wouldn’t. Steve saw her hands start to glow, and he shoved Sam towards the door, following him into the room. 

“I’m not leaving her again!” Anna yelled, Steve quickly moving in between her and Bruce. 

“Anna, you need to calm down.” Sam said, grabbing her arm to pull her back. 

She turned, hitting his chest with her hand, sending him flying back across the room. He hit the ground unconscious, his body seizing. Anna froze, her eyes widening in fear and shock at what she had just done. She turned to look at the shell shocked Steve and Bruce before running from the lab, heading towards the stairs. Steve ran after her, already on his phone. An alarm started blaring as Anna made her way to the stairs, running down them. She had to get out. She had to go somewhere safe. 

She stopped as three guards came up the stairs, two more following her down. She was trapped, their weapons trained on her. One approached her, restraints in hand, and she panicked, kicking him in the chest. He hit the wall, knocked unconscious. She hit another guard, sending him down the stairs, using one of their guns to knock the other two out. The last one tripped her before she could run, pinning her to the floor. She flipped them, her hands glowing as he cried out in pain, the smell of burning flesh hitting her nose. 

A gunshot sounded, and Anna fell to the side unconscious. Bucky stood at the top of the stairs, ICER in hand. The guard she had been burning alive was choking, coughing up blood. 

“We need med staff down here, now.” He said into his comm, heading down the stairs. None of the guards were dead, just injured. Some more severely than others. “Three guards injured, two unconscious.” 

_ ‘’And the target?”  _

“Neutralized.” 

**6 HOURS LATER**

“I don’t think locking her up was the right choice.” 

“She injured two of my staff members, nearly killed a third, sent Sam into a coma with possible brain damage, and nearly sent the Hulk into a rage. She’s dangerous. She needs to be contained.” 

“Containing her won’t help anything! She’s scared. She was running off fear and anger.” 

“Then what do you want me to do? Keep her sedated until we can move her to a safer facility?” 

“Move her?” 

“She can’t stay here, Steve. She’s put us in jeopardy enough.” 

“You let Bucky stay, Tony. You let him stay even though he destroyed an entire floor of this tower. And yet, you let him stay. What’s so different about her?” 

“If I remember correctly, you were against believing what she said before. Going soft on me, grandpa?” 

Steve wanted to say something. He wanted to punch Tony in the face. He wanted to do a lot of things, but he couldn’t. “Tony, you can’t cage a wild animal. Locking her up will only make things worse. It’s not the way to handle this.” 

“Then how do you plan to handle it? Have her go on another rampage when she finds out what happened to Sam? What she did to her soulmate? What if she kills someone this time? Even I won’t be able to protect her if that happens.” 

“You think you’re protecting her? Locking her up like that? She needs someone to help her. She needs her sister. She needs us.” 

“She needs to be in a safe place where she won’t hurt anyone.” 

“Isolating her is the worst thing you can do.” 

“Right now, it’s our only option to keep her from running.” 

“She was trying to run because she was scared. Because we’ve treated her so badly.” 

“She’s not telling us the whole truth, Steve. There’s more to her than she’s letting on. And I intend to find out the truth, without her trying to burn me alive. And if I have to lock her up to do it, then so be it.” 

“Are you listening to yourself, Tony? Can you think about someone else besides yourself for one moment? Can you look past your ego for one moment and think about what’s good for Anna, instead of you? Locking her up makes you no better than HYDRA.” 

Steve stormed from the room, not trusting himself enough not to punch Tony through a wall. Anna needed help, she needed people she could trust. Not people who would treat her no better than HYDRA. And in that moment, they weren’t any better than HYDRA. 


	18. I Won't Give Up On You

_ Her mother was screaming. Anna was trying to push her towards the door. George had the shotgun in his hands, standing in front of the men in black. Tears were pouring down Anna’s face as a shot rang out, but she couldn’t see. Anna was blocking her view. Another shot rang out and her mother was screaming again.  _ _   
_ _ “Tippy, run!” Anna was pushing her out the door. “Tippy!” A hand shot out, grabbing Anna, but she turned, burning the man’s arm. “Go, Tiphanie!”  _

_ She ran, heading towards the pond. She looked back, watching Anna’s body fall. She didn’t know if she was dead or alive. She just had to run, because that’s what her Nabelle told her to do. And she would always listen to her Nabelle.  _

Her eyes fluttered open, listening to the sound of machines beeping. It was bright, making her wince slightly. Her head hurt...well, all of her hurt, but her head hurt the worst. There was someone near her...someone full of rage. She turned, looking over at the figure. Medium height, dark hair, lab coat. And rage. Dark, black, twisted rage. But there was also a light burned around the edges. Kindness. Goodness. 

He turned, taking his glasses off. “You’re awake.” He smiled at her. A kind smile. “How do you feel?” 

“Like I was hit by a truck.” 

“You’ve been through quite the ordeal, Tiphanie.” 

“Where’s my sister?” 

“She’s...safe.” 

She sat up a little. “Where is she really?” 

Bruce didn’t say anything, instead looking at his shoes. 

“Fine.” Tiphanie sat up, pushing the blankets from her. “I’ll find her myself.” 

Bruce steadied her as she stumbled, making sure she didn’t fall. “I don’t think that’s a good idea right now.” 

“I need to see my sister.” She could feel his rage slipping into her as she held his arm. “Now.” 

He let her go, letting her lean against the bed as he felt the Other Guy starting to probe at his brain. He took a moment, breathing, trying to calm himself, before looking at her again. Tiphanie had felt the rage, watching as the light around the edges disappeared. She held her breath, waiting for his skin to turn green, but it didn’t. The light reappeared, and he looked back to her. 

“I’ll get Captain Rogers. He can take you to her.” 

She sighed in relief as he left, taking in her surroundings. There was a figure in the bed in the room next to her. She felt...sad, looking at it. Like it shouldn’t be there. She wanted to go to the figure, comfort it. Let it know everything was okay. But the doors slid open, Captain Rogers walking in. He was strong, determined, but yet, there was unease and...fear...under that facade. 

“Captain Rogers.” She said, looking him up and down, admiring him a little. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Like I got hit by a train, in a 16 wheeler, and then a plane crashed into us.” 

“That’s understandable.” He fought a grin. “It’s amazing, the recovery you’ve made in such a short time. You were in a rough state when I found you in the base. I...I didn’t believe Anna had a sister at first.” 

“Where is she? Is she okay?” 

Steve was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell her. “Can you walk?” She nodded, grabbing the IV cart. “I think it’s best you just see for yourself.” 

He led her to the elevator, taking them down underground. Tiphanie could sense the small sense of nervous energy he was giving off, and she couldn’t help but mirror it. She was just as nervous as well. She hadn’t wanted her sister to see her like that. So beat up. Helpless. But she also couldn’t help but feel a little nervous being so close to Steve as well. She had always had a crush on the soldier, just like the rest of the female...and some male….population. But they had good reason. And now she was standing next to him. What was she going to say? Should she say anything at all? 

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, revealing a hallway made of metal. Steve began walking, at probably what was a slow pace for him so she could keep up. 

“The walls are solid vibranium. Nothing’s getting in, or out.” He stopped at a door, punching in a code, scanning his thumb as well. “She’s in here. You’ll need one of us to access this room, unless I can talk Tony into getting you put into the system. But he’s…” Steve rubbed the back of his head. 

“Hard-headed?”    
“Exactly.” 

“Same thing’s been said about me.” 

The door hissed open, the entryway dark, but there was a dim light inside. 

“There’s a barrier a halfway into the room. It’s got a long technical name, but touch it, and it will hurt you.” 

“You mean...my sister is locked up?” 

“I tried to fight it. I did, but Tony is insistent.” 

“My sister is locked up?” She yelled. She wanted to punch him. She probably would have, if she had felt better. Had more strength. 

Steve held his hands up. “I’m trying to get her out. But for now, she’s lucky she’s still here. Tony wanted to move her off site, but I swayed him to keep her here. For now.” 

Tiphanie stood taller, despite the pain in her back and ribs. “If she goes, so do I.” 

“I know. You’re not the first person to say that. But sadly, where she’d be going, wouldn’t be very pleasant. But I’m trying.” 

Tiphanie nodded, relaxing a little. “I know. You won’t let anything happen to her. Thank you.” 

He nodded, before stepping away from the door. “There’s controls on the wall. It won’t open it, but it can soundproof it, electrocute the floor, block you from her sight, cut off oxygen. But I doubt you’ll need any of those.” 

“Thank you.” She said, before moving through the doorway. 

Anna was sitting on the small bed, flipping through a book. She looked up as Tiphanie entered the room, coming close to the barrier. 

“Tiphanie!” She said, but the soundproofing was up. 

Tiphanie hobbled over to the controls, looking for the right button. She pressed one, Anna falling to the floor twitching. 

“Shit.” She looked through them again, pressing another. 

“Anna?” 

“You bitch.” She coughed, still twitching a little. 

“Sorry! I’m so sorry!” 

“No you’re not. You did that on purpose.” Anna sat up. 

“I did not...okay, maybe I did. Because you were stupid enough to get yourself locked up by the Avengers! What the hell were you thinking, Nabelle?”    
Anna got to her feet, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I was thinking I needed to keep you alive. I couldn’t lose you too, Tippy.” 

“I know. I watched your every move, over the years. HYDRA made me watch, so when you betrayed them...when you slipped up...I would know why I had to die.” 

“Tippy…” 

“Nabelle, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. It’s HYDRA’s.” 

“That’s what everyone keeps telling me. But yet, I can’t believe it.” 

“Annabelle…

“Tiphanie…” She stood up, pacing the cell. “I hurt people, Tiphanie. People I wanted to care about. People I…” She sighed. “That’s all I ever do. Hurt people. Get them killed.” She sat back down. “Maybe I am better off locked up.” She laid down, curling up so her back was to the door.

“Anna.” Tiphanie stood up, stepping as close to the barrier as she could. “Annabelle, listen to yourself. That’s not my sister talking.” She sighed. “Look, I know you’ve done bad things. In this day and age, who hasn’t? But I’m not going to give up on you. Captain Rogers isn’t going to give up on you. Please, Nabelle.” 

Anna didn’t move, and Tiphanie sighed, turning and walking towards the door. She stopped a foot away, turning back to look at her sister.

“I won’t give up. I’ll get you out. No matter what it takes.” 


	19. The Past Comes to Light

“Where is Sam? Is he okay?” 

“He’s in a coma. You put him in one when you hit him.” 

“Is...is he going to be okay?” 

“We don’t know. So far he’s stable, but we’re not sure if that could change or not.” 

“Let me see him. Please.” 

“Why in the hell would I let you see him if you put him in that coma?” 

Anna sinks down on the cot in her cell, looking to the floor. “Because I didn't mean to. I just...I wanna see for myself if he's okay.” 

“I told you, he’s fine.” Tony turns, walking towards the door. 

“I can help him!” Anna jumps to her feel, yelling. “Please! I put him in it, I might be able to pull him out, please!” Tony walks out of the room, the door clicking shut behind him. “Please!” She screams. “Please I need to see him!” She hits the barrier keeping her in, yelping as it shocks her. 

She sinks to the floor, sobbing, holding her hand. Everything had gone wrong so quickly, and it was all her fault. She had brought this on herself. 

“Nabelle?” Anna didn’t move. “Nabelle, please. Steve’s talking to Tony, trying to get him to let you out. Let you see Sam.” Tiphanie is silent for a moment, gazing at her sister, feeling the anguish and guilt wash over her. “I know you blame yourself, but it was an accident. I know Stark blames you too. But he'll just have to get over himself. You'll be able to see Sam. I have hope Steve will pull through. Just hold on a little longer Nabelle." 

"What is hope anymore Tippy?" 

"It's when-" 

"Look where hope got us! Locked up in Avengers Tower! Caged like animals! Literally! I'm stuck in this cage! I can't even touch Sam without hurting him and..." 

"And?" 

"It's pointless Tippy. What are we even doing here anyways? We can't be normal. I'll only hurt Sam worse staying here, and you still haven't found your soulmate yet. Hope is for people who can afford to have happiness." 

"You deserve happiness too Nabelle." 

"No. I don't." 

"Yes you do. And I'm not arguing with you on this. We both do. And dammit Annabelle, you're gonna get it if I have to fight to get it for you. You're not alone in this." 

"Thanks Tippy." 

"You're welcome. Now just be patient. Steve is going to get Tony to come around. You'll see. I can feel Tony slowly accepting Steve's words. Sam will be okay too. He's still alive. He might even wake up soon." 

Anna shakes her head, turning away to face the wall, waiting there in silence until Steve came back. 

“You can see him, but Tony’s only giving you five minutes. Then you’re back in here.” 

“Thank you, Captain.” Tiphanie says, offering him a small smile. 

“It’s nothing. I can only imagine what it’s like. And she at least deserves to know he’s okay. For now.” 

Steve leads the sisters up to the med bay, letting Anna in Sam’s room. He was still on the bed, but breathing on his own, giving him the appearance he was only sleeping. But Anna knew differently. She knew what she’d done. She took slow steps, approaching his bed, scared she’d hurt him again somehow. Scared she’d only make it worse. He looked peaceful, but she knew that blow could take out super soldiers. And Sam was only human. 

Anna fell to her knees in front of the bed, leaning her head against the side, letting the tears flow. The pain in her chest, the knowing ache of what she’d done filling her. Tippy watches sadly from the doorway, the overwhelming grief from her sister filling her. 

“I hate it. That she has to go through this.” 

“You really love her, don’t you?” Steve asks, glancing down at the younger woman.

“She’s all I have left. I thought she was gone for the longest time. That I was alone. And now...I find out she’s only endured a world of pain, and I can’t do anything about it.” 

Steve goes to reply, but stops as footsteps echo down the hallway. 

“Five minutes is up. Bring her to the lab.” Tony says, before walking away without saying anything else. 

“Anger, and slight apprehension.” Tippy says, watching the red and orange ball disappear around the corner. 

“That’s nothing new.” Steve says, watching him as well, before turning back to the room. He goes to enter, but a soft hand stops him. 

Tippy enters, walking up behind her sister. “Nabelle, it’s been five minutes.” 

“I don’t want to go. I should be here by his side.” Anna turns, looking up at her sister, tears still streaming down her cheeks. “Please, Tippy. You have to let me stay.” 

“I can’t, sugar. Tony wants you in the lab.” A wave of fear washes over Tiphanie, coming from Anna. “I won’t let him hurt you. I’ll be there with you, okay? And so will Steve.” 

Anna hesitates, before nodding, letting her sister help her to her feet. She takes Sam’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back, before gently setting it back down on the bed. She lets her sister guide her from the room, missing how Sam’s hand twitches, seeking out his soulmate again. 

Steve takes them up to the lab, Tony, Bucky and Natasha waiting for them. Tippy holds her sister’s hand, soothing away some of the bright orange ball of anxiety. 

Tony has his back to them, leaning over a lab table. “I knew something was fishy. I knew there was something wrong the second I saw your face.” Tony turns, slapping an old file down on the table between Tippy and Anna, and him. “1953. The war is over and everyone’s moving on. Timothy Dugan is the leader of the Howling Commandos, who on occasion assist Agent Carter and the barely formed SHIELD at the time. Timothy Dugan comes home to find his wife and son dead, and both his daughters missing. Timothy Dugan searched up until the day he died for his daughters. He asked my father for help. My father searched for years for Annabelle and Tiphanie Dugan,  but always came up empty handed. When he died, I sorted through the files in his office, and came across this one. I didn’t pay much attention to it. Until Annabelle Hanover breaks into my tower and claims she’s here to help, then leave.” Tony looks up at Anna. “I knew there was something off about you. Because Timothy Dugan wasn’t your great grandfather.” He drops the file on the table, showing the grainy picture of her 21 year old self to the room. “He was your father.” 


	20. Downhill

“Annabelle Dugan, born April 5th, 1932 to Timothy Dugan and Lillian Hanover. Tiphanie Dugan, born March 18th, 1934 to Timothy Dugan and Barbara Fulmore.” Tony drops the file on the table. “How do you explain that?” 

“What did you expect me to say? Some 82 year old woman scaled your tower from the outside? That’s believable.” Anna says, getting slightly defensive. 

“You could have at least told us the truth after the fact.” Steve says, crossing his arms. 

“And you would have believed me? That I’m actually 82 years old? I spent 60 years as HYDRA’s prisoner? That I only look like I’m 25 because of what they did to me?” 

Both Steve and Tony go to retaliate when Bruce rushes into the lab. “Sorry to interrupt, but I need Anna back in the med bay.” 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asks, turning his attention from Anna to Bruce. 

“It’s Sam. He’s trying to wake up.” 

Anna and Tiphanie follow Bruce down to the med bay, Anna rushing into Sam’s room. 

“I want you to take his hand. See if you can’t bring him out.” Bruce says, watching Sam’s vitals carefully. 

Anna takes Sam’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Sam? Can you hear me?” She looks to Bruce and he nods reassuringly. “Sam?” Sam’s fingers start to tighten around her hand, trying to squeeze it back. “Sam! You can do it. Please.” 

Sam’s grip tightens, his heart rate rising as he tries to fight his way out of the coma. It takes him nearly an hour, but eventually, his eyes open, his gaze landing right on Anna. 

“Sam?” 

Sam’s voice is rough, his throat raw and slightly swollen from the effects of Anna’s powers, but he manages a “baby girl.”

Anna chokes back a sob, tears finally running from her eyes, despite the years of torture telling her not to cry. Sam reaches up with a weak, shaky hand, trying to brush away her tears. 

“Don’t cry.” He says hoarsely, managing to smear her tears on her cheeks. 

Anna takes his hand in her own, pressing a kiss to the back. “Oh god, when I hit you...when Tony told me…I thought I’d lost you.” More tears fall down her cheeks, decades of pent up emotion finally coming out. 

Sam summons a last bit of strength, pulling her down so her head is against his chest, his hand on the back of her head. She clutches the hospital gown he’s in, letting everything out finally. Tippy shares a look with Dr. Banner before they both step out, allowing the soulmates some privacy. 

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” 

“His vitals are normal, but he’s a bit weak. I won’t quite know the extent of the damage until I can do further tests. But for now, they need their moment.” 

Tippy goes to say something else, but finds Dr. Banner gone, and instead sits down in the chair across from Sam’s room. She quickly grows bored, her curiosity getting the better of her, and she finds herself perusing the hallways, before she finds a pen attached to a clipboard outside a room. She gets an idea, grabbing the pen, before making her way back the direction she came from, carefully writing on her arm. She nearly runs into a wall on her way, not paying attention to where she’s going, before finding her way into a different part of the tower. Writing appears on her arm, and she finally looks up, seeing she’s nowhere near where she started. She turns, spotting Dr. Banner in his lab, also writing on his arm. It doesn’t hit her at first, until she sees the writing still appearing on her arm. She looks between her arm and Dr. Banner for a moment, before she gets an idea. She writes “look up” on her arm, waiting for any sign that it’s not a coincidence. Dr. Banner frowns for a moment before looking up, turning to look in both directions, before finally spotting her outside the window. His eyes widen in shock as she approaches the door, entering once it slides open. 

“Found you.” She says, staying in the doorway. 

Bruce stares at her in shock for a moment, before moving forwards, almost like he’s in a trace, stopping just a few feet from her. “You…” 

Tippy bites her lip, nodding slowly. “Y-yes. It's me. And it's you too, Doctor Banner.” 

His heart rate jumps, his breaths growing shaky as his heart rate grows higher and higher. Tippy takes a step forward, her hands outstretched towards him. 

“Doctor Banner? Your heart is beating too fast. Calm down. Please.”

“I can’t believe it.” His voice is strained as his heart rate jumps higher. 

“Do-do you not want me?” Tippy asks, waiting for the rejection she can feel brewing. 

“I...I never thought...I didn't think…” He runs his hand through his hair, breathing deeply to try and calm himself.

Tippy moves forward finally, touching his arm, coaxing a wave of calm through him gently to try and help him relax. “You didn't think you'd find your soulmate either, huh?” 

“I never thought I'd meet you. It was so long...before I heard from you the first time...i knew it couldn't be right.” He relaxes a little, feeling the calm moving through him. 

Tippy smiles softly, feeling him relax, the glowing light growing wider around the ball of black rage. “I was being held captive by HYDRA. I didn't want to put you at risk, but I just... I had to talk to you. At least once. It was killing me not to. But, at least I know you're someplace safe. And can kick some serious ass.” 

Bruce smiles a little. “I'm glad you didn't get dragged through everything with the hulk...not that it was a good thing you were being held captive by HYDRA, I mean…” Bruce gets flustered, trying to get the right words out. 

Tippy giggles softly. “I know what you mean. But to be honest, I'm not scared of you. Or of the Hulk.” She shrugs. “I guess it's because I never intimidated easy. Ask Nabelle. It's part of the reason why I was always in trouble as a kid.” 

Bruce smiles. “I might just have to hear those stories some day.” 

Tippy smiles back at Bruce. “I'll tell you all about it. Promise. Is there anything I can get you? We can talk over tea or something…”

“Tea would be wonderful.” 

“Is there a special brand of tea you use? How do you take it?”

“Earl grey with a little honey and lemon.” 

Bruce watches her leave, before turning back to his work, still slightly distracted by her. 

Tippy is slightly distracted as well as she enters the kitchen, a person she doesn’t know standing with his back to her. “Oh! Hello! I hope you'll pardon the intrusion. I just came to make tea.” 

He nods, turning slightly to acknowledge her. “It's alright. 'M used to it.”

Tippy frowns a little, looking around at the cabinets. “Um, do you know which one has Doctor Banner's tea? And the honey and lemons?”

He turns, giving a glimpse of his metal arm as he points to the cabinet to his left. “Tea's in there with the honey. Lemons are in the left bottom drawer of the fridge.” 

“Thank you. I'm Tiphanie, by the way.” Tippy moves a little to see what that glimpse of metal was, curious.

“Bucky.” He turns to face Tippy. 

Tippy pulls a mug down from the cabinet. “It's nice to meet you, Bucky....” She freezes as her eyes land on his metal arm. 

His eye follow her gaze, slowly moving his arm behind him to hide it. 

The mug slips out of Tippy’s hand, crashing onto the floor as she backs up, trembling. “N-no.. Y-you're.. It can't be..”

Bucky gulps, realizing why she looks so familiar. “No…”

Tears spill down Tippy’s cheeks as she backs up further from him. “Nabelle... Sissy…” 

Bucky backs up the other way. “I'm sorry. I...it...I wouldn't…”

Tippy shakes her head, not wanting to hear what he has to say, too terrified to do anything but her instinct. “NABELLE!!!!! ANNABELLE!!!!!!!” 

JARVIS alerts Anna to Tippy’s panic and  she turns to look at Sam. He nods, telling her to go, before she hops off the hospital bed, JARVIS leading her to the kitchen. “Tippy?”

Bucky moves away in fear of what Anna will do as Tippy sits on the floor, crying and rocking. “Nabelle.” SheI reaches for Anna, trembling. 

Anna runs to her side, taking her hand. “Tippy? What is it?” 

She pulls Anna close, before pointing with her free hand at Bucky. “It's him…”

Anna glances up at Bucky, before turning back to her sister. “Yeah, that’s the Winter Soldier.” 

“N-no, Nabelle...you don't understand...H-HYDRA….HYDRA didn't just take me so you would behave...they knew about my empathy, my super strength...they wanted...they wanted me to be Eve, the mother to the new generation of super soldiers...and he…he was supposed to be Adam….they...they made him...do things to me...repeatedly...the fertility tests were horrible...and I could never conceive...so I was beaten too…” She buries her face in Anna’s chest, crying harder from the onslaught of memories. 

Anna holds her tightly, letting her cry as she looks up at Bucky. “Did you know? Did you know it was her?”

He shakes his head. “No. I swear if I had known I wouldn't have...I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was her until just now...I'm so sorry Annabelle.”

“Get out of here. Before you make things worse.” 

Bucky takes a step, ready to leave when Bruce comes in, seeing the mess. “What happened?” 

“Nothing.” Anna says, shaking her head. “Everything’s fine, Dr. Banner.” 

Tippy squirms in Anna’s arms a little, reaching for him. “H-he's my soulmate, Nabelle.”

"Why is Tiphanie crying? What's wrong?" Bruce steps forward, and Bucky tries to quickly leave the room, but he blocks the way "I want to know what happened. Now." 

“They have a history.” Anna says, holding Tippy tightly. “It was HYDRA.” 

"HYDRA?" Bruce gives Bucky a look, and Bucky looks away in shame, slipping around Bruce and exiting quickly.

“Let me tell him, Nabelle. Please?” Tippy asks, looking up at Anna. 

Anna sighs, looking between Tippy and Bruce for a moment, before nodding. “Fine.” 

Tippy holds out her hand for Bruce to come closer. “If I tell you, you have to promise not to kill him. It was HYDRA's fault, not his. Please?” 

Bruce nods, taking her hand. “I promise.” 

Tippy takes a deep breath, before repeating the story to Bruce, shaking and crying as she relives those memories again. Anna wraps an arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly as Bruce starts to tremble a little. Tippy buries her face in Anna’s chest, holding her tightly as Bruce starts to turn green, JARVIS alerting Tony to a possible Hulk-out. 

“Dr. Banner, I need you to calm down.” Anna says, ready to grab Tippy and run if she has to. 

“CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN SHE WAS TORTURED LIKE THAT?!” Bruce nearly roars before he drops on his knees, grunting and trying to fight the switch, his skin turning completely green as he looks at us with brown eyes, before they turn green. 

“Nabelle…”


	21. Soulmates Work Differently On Asgard

Tony rushes into the kitchen, just in time to see Bruce transform into the Hulk. Anna pulls Tippy to her feet, backing against the wall. 

“Where is Thor when we need him?” Tony asks, as Bucky puts himself between the girls, and the Hulk. The Hulk roars at Bucky, but his eyes are on Anna. 

Anna eyes the door in the kitchen, glancing back at the Hulk before, pulling Tippy behind her as she runs for the door. She almost makes it, when a chair hits her, sending her against the counter. She hits the floor, coughing, pain in her eyes as she looks up at Tippy, who’s standing there in shock. 

“Run, Tippy! Run!” 

Anna struggles to her feet, ducking out of the way of a giant green fist, pushing her shell shocked sister out the door, running along behind her. She ignores the Hulk behind her, barreling down the stairs, trying to escape alive. Her adrenaline was pumping, every fiber of her being focused on getting her, and her sister to safety, even if it meant leaving the tower, and Sam. She could hear the Hulk, bashing through walls as she ran, cutting down a hallway, only to run right into his path. He roared, charging towards her, only to be distracted as the glass window at the end of the hallway exploded. Anna turned, covering Tippy as glass rained over them. A figure flies over them, hitting the Hulk, sending him flying backwards. 

“Anna!” A voice yelled down the hall. Natasha. 

Anna hauled Tippy back to her feet, trying to pull her down the hall. “Tippy, move! We need to get out of here!”

“No, Nabelle!” 

“Yes, Tippy! We have to run!” 

“No! I can stop him!” 

“No you can’t! I’m not letting you risk your life like that!” Anna tugs harder on her arm.

“Nabelle, I’m his soulmate. If anyone can calm him down, it’s me.” 

Anna pauses, thinking over her words, before sighing. “Fine. But if something looks off to me, I’m getting you out of here.” 

“I can do this. You have to trust me.” 

Anna lets her go, and she runs towards where the Hulk is fighting off the newcomer. 

“Bruce!” Tippy calls, stopping a few feet from them. “Bruce, look at me!” 

The Hulk turns towards her, making Anna’s heart pound in her throat. The newcomer, a muscular blonde with a hammer is hanging from the Hulk’s neck, attempting to put him in a headlock. 

“Bruce, it’s me. It’s your soulmate.” Tippy tries to calm the giant black ball of rage, forcing white light towards it. “It’s your Tippy. We just found each other. I don’t want us to lose each other so soon.” The black starts to recede slowly, but not enough to turn Bruce back. “Please. I know you’re upset, but I’m here. I’m alive and in one piece. HYDRA didn’t succeed. And they won’t. We’re safe from them now.” The black recedes further, the Hulk starting to shrink back down into Bruce. “We’re safe.” 

The tension in the room relaxes as Thor lowers Bruce to the floor gently. Tippy is at his side instantly, checking over him, making sure he’s alright. Anna watches, proud of her sister for being able to do that. Natasha walks past her, carrying a blanket for Bruce to cover up with. 

“Thank you.” He says, letting Tippy wrap the blanket around him. 

“Your timing is impeccable.” Nat says, turning to Thor. 

“I was planning a visit anyways. When I was alerted that Banner was turning, I thought I would come early.” 

Tippy looks up at the blonde stranger in awe. “Thank you, for helping.” 

“It is nothing, little lady.” Thor says, helping Bruce to his feet. “Banner and I have gone toe to toe before. I was the only one who stood a chance, besides you it would seem.” 

Tippy blushes a little. “Well, I just figured...I’m his soulmate and all…” 

“Aye. That bond runs deep, even through the Hulk, it would seem.” 

Tippy nods. “Yes. Even as the Hulk, there is still Bruce in there. Buried deep down. All I needed to do was reach him, and I knew it would be alright.” 

Bruce stumbles a little, and both Thor and Tippy steady him, their hands brushing. Tippy looks at Thor wide eyed, and Thor stares at her in awe. 

“What was that?” Tippy asks. 

“It appears soul marks work differently on Asgard, than they do in Midgard.” 

“Soul marks?” 

“Aye. What you call soulmates.” 

Tippy stares at Thor as he explains what it means, all while leading Bruce back to his room. Anna watches them go, sighing. Her baby sister was growing up fast. 

“Quite the welcoming party.” Anna jumps, spinning around. 

Sam holds his hands up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Anna sighs, shaking her head. “I thought you would have learned not ta sneak up on me!” 

“Well, what can I say? I’ve never really learned from my mistakes.” 

Anna giggles. “Tha’s right. You still tryna sneak up on me, even after I put ya in a coma.” 

“Well, I’m here now.” 

“Aren’t ya supposed to stay in bed?” 

“The doctor was a little disposed, I thought I’d sneak out to make sure you were okay.” 

Anna smiles, but as she inhales, pain rips through her side, and she stumbles. 

“Anna?” Sam asks, catching her, gently helping her lean against the wall. Anna pulls her shirt up, revealing the dark, ugly bruise on her side. “You’re definitely not okay. Come on, we need to get you to the med bay.” 

Anna shakes her head. “No. No, I’ll be fine. Jus...Jus give me a moment.” 

Sam watches, amazed as the bruising starts to lighten, before completely disappearing.

“How did you do that?” He asks, still in awe. 

“I-I don’ know. I figured it out not long ago...I don’ know if it works on other people...or jus myself.” 

“You know how handy that would be?” 

Anna nods. “I-I’ve never had anyone ta try it on. I don’ know if I could do it without accidentally hurting them worse.” Anna looks down at her feet. “I’m not good at my abilities.” 

Sam cups her chin, lifting her face. “That’s why you have us. We can teach you. Maybe Bruce can figure out how it works, and show you how to heal people, besides just hurting them.”

Anna smiles a little. “Ya think?” 

“I’m sure he’ll try.” 

Anna looks down. “After today I think he’ll hate me.” 

Sam shakes his head. “He’s not going to hate you. No one will hate you. No one has reason to. Just like no one hates Bucky for what he did under HYDRA’s control. Because he was under someone else’s control. Those weren’t his willful actions. Just like what you’ve done weren’t yours either.” 

Anna nods, keeping her gaze lowered. “Okay. Thanks, Sam.” 

Sam cups her chin again, lifting her face, his eyes meeting hers. “There are those pretty eyes.” He smiles, and it falls silent between them for a moment. “So, you wanna do something tonight? Like dinner? Maybe a movie?” 

“Sam, you can barely walk!” Anna laughs. 

“I meant in the tower. I can cook a pretty mean steak. Tippy can bring her soulmates if she wants. Make it a double date of sorts.” 

Anna smiles. “We can do that. If you’re up for it.” 

Sam grins. “As long as you’re there, I’m up for anything.” Anna nods, and Sam’s smile widens. “Alright. Then how about dinner tonight. Plan around 6:30? Tippy can come if she’s not otherwise preoccupied.” 

Anna nods. “Alright. Dinner at 6:30 it is. Should I wear something nice?” 

“You dress how you want. You look beautiful in anything.” 

Anna blushes again. “Thank you. I’ll...let Tippy know. You should really get back in bed, now.” 

Sam nods. “Yeah, that might be a good idea. Especially if I’m gonna be on my feet tonight.” 

**************

Anna spends the majority of the day with Natasha, after she overheard the word date, she designated herself as the chief stylist for Anna. Tippy was preoccupied, and declined the invite, a smirk on her face. She knew exactly what Sam was planning, or at least what he was feeling when he was planning it. Which made Anna a little nervous. More than nervous. Tippy had refused to tell her, leaving her hanging. Like she always did. 

Natasha made sure Anna looked perfect, doing her hair and makeup, going as far as to order a dress for her, one that Natasha knew she would look stunning in. It was a knee length teal number that flared out at the waist. Not to dressy, and not too  casual. She matched her makeup, letting her hair curl down to her shoulders. 

“Beautiful.” Nat says, as Anna looks in the mirror. 

“Wow. I don’ even recognize myself.” Anna spins, the dress flaring. “I look like a hundred bucks.” 

“More like a million.” 

Anna smiles. “Yeah. Like a million.” 

“You ready for your date?” 

Anna looks down at her shoes. “Is it okay to not be?” 

“It’s a big step. It’s only dinner, but he’s making it for you. I wouldn’t expect too much. He’ll want to get to know you. And he’ll tell you about him. He might put his arm around you while you’re watching a movie, but Sam’s not the kind to pressure you into anything you don’t want. He’ll take it as slow as you want it to be.” 

“I never got close to anyone who wasn’ family. I’m dangerous. My past in’t all sunshine and rainbows.” 

“Sweetie, no one in this tower has a past that’s ‘all sunshine and rainbows.’ The last person that’s going to judge you is Sam. He used to counsel veterans with PTSD. He understands. Just start talking, it’ll be easier than you think once you get started. And who knows? Maybe you need to get it all off your chest. Sam won’t tell anyone. You can trust him.” 

Anna nods. “Thank you, Natasha.” 

“Of course. You know you can always come to me.” There’s a knock on the door. “Looks like your date is here. You ready?” 

Anna takes a deep breath, before nodding. 


	22. A Wonderful Beginning

Sam’s jaw dropped when the door opened. He’d never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He’d never seen her dressed up, but he liked it. And he liked a little too much, and he found himself having to think of being mauled by a bear to keep himself in check. 

“Are you ready to go?” He asked, and found himself a little weak in the knees when she smiled at him, nodding. 

He offered her his arm, standing close to her as he leads her to the elevator, making small talk. 

“I hope you like steak and potatoes.” 

“I haven’ had a decent steak in….in...a really long time.” She smiles.

“Well, prepared to have your mind blown.” He says, leading her into the kitchen. 

Stark had helped him set things up, the lights turned down low, the table set for two with candles, flowers and the nicest set of china that Tony could have shipped in two hours to the tower. He’d set up everything he’d need to make the dinner, Tony having that shipped too. Tony preferred to have everything shipped to the tower, rather than just going down the street to get it. Something about security and not risking getting hurt. Sam thought it was a little excessive, but Tony felt a little guilty for treating Anna and Tippy like the plague, and he wanted to make it up for them in the only way he knew how: spending money. But Sam was grateful at the same time. 

“Would you like some wine?” Sam asked, pulling the bottle out with a couple glasses. 

“That would be wonderful.” She smiled again and he couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach. 

He poured them both a glass, before starting on dinner, talking with her. He wanted to get to know her inside and out. He had a vague sense of what happened to her, but he wanted to know everything. 

“I was born in 1932, right after my Ma and Pa got married. Tippy came along two years later, after Pa had an affair. Ma never left him though. She believed everyone deserved a second chance, an’ you can’t be defined by your mistakes.” 

“She sounded wonderful.” 

“She was. She raised Tippy an’ cared for her like her own, after Tippy’s Ma left her on the doorstep cause she couldn’ care for her properly. Thought her Pa could give her a better life. She made Tippy part of the family. I was ten when Pa signed up to go overseas with the Army. I think part of Ma never forgave him for doing that. But he would have been sent anyways. Life was hard without him, but he wrote us, and Ma would read the letters to us, let us know that our Pa was alright. He came home three years later, an’ everything went back to normal, Pa helping out the government sometimes. They were always looking for Captain America, wanting to take down what was left of the Nazi’s. An’ seven years later, they found us when we weren’ looking.” 

“When did you find out you had powers?” Sam asked as he flipped a steak on the stove.

“When I was six. Tippy an’ I were fighting over a doll, an’ I grabbed her hand and she screamed like she’d been burned, and kept screaming that it hurt. But there was nothing wrong that we could see. My Ma thought she was overreacting until she touched me, and pulled away like she’d been burned too. They never spoke of it, but I could hear them arguing at night sometimes. I don’ know how HYDRA found out. But they did. And they took my sister and I.” 

Sam stopped what he was doing, pulling Anna into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him without hesitating, burying her face in his chest. It felt good to hold her, comfort her. It felt right. He wanted to hold her all the time, but he was cooking a steak and he didn’t want it to burn, so he let her go, moving over to the stove. 

“Tell me more about you. What do you like to do?” 

“I...I used to fix things. When Pa left for the war, we lost our handy man, so I had to learn how to fix things.” She shrugs. “I guess it kinda became a hobby. I used to look at the pictures in the books my Pa had about home improvement and I’d learn how to fix things. Ma wanted me to be the cook and learn how to take care of a family, but that was Tippy. I wanted to build things. I’d go to the library and read books on mechanics, and I’d take things apart to learn how they worked. ”

“That’s how you knew about Bucky’s arm.”

She nods. “I picked up a lot while with HYDRA. They’d speak in front of me like I was deaf and dumb, but I wasn’t. I knew how their weapons worked, including Bucky.” 

“You know how much we needed you when we found him?” 

She laughs a little. “I can imagine. He’s doing good though.” 

“He has his moments still.” 

“I think we all do sometimes.” 

“Amen.” Sam plates the steaks, checking on the potatoes and green beans. 

“It smells delicious.” She says, watching him. 

He smiles at her, plating the rest of the food. “I hope it tastes as good as it smells. It’s been awhile since I cooked for someone besides myself.”  

“I have faith in your abilities.” 

He leads her over to the table, pushing in her chair for her before putting the food down in front of her. He pours more wine before taking the seat across from her, waiting for her to take a bite to see if she likes it. Her face lights up as she chews, the butterflies returning to his stomach. 

“This is the best steak I’ve ever had.” She says, grinning at him. 

“I’m glad you like it!” He says, taking a bite of his own. 

They ate in mostly silence, Sam asking questions here and there, making small talk. She seemed to loosen up a little, getting more and more relaxed as dinner went on, or maybe it was the wine. Could she get drunk? He didn’t know how to ask that without sounding creepy, so he didn’t. 

They finished dinner, moving over to the couch, taking the wine with them. Anna sat right against his side, and he placed his arm across the back of the couch. He wanted her to be comfortable, and he didn’t want to risk making her run again. She giggled, telling him a story from her childhood, and more butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He wished it could be like this all the time, her smiling and laughing, so care-free. But he knew that wasn’t possible. Not with the life she’s had, and the life she’s living now. He thought about leaving, taking her and running, but he knew she wouldn’t leave her sister. Not after finding her and getting her back after so long. 

She leaned her head against his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist. He cautiously wrapped his arm around her shoulder, but apparently he wasn’t moving fast enough because she grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm around her. He looked down, meeting her eyes, getting lost in them. 

“You can touch me. It’s okay.”  

He swallowed thickly, watching her face as he rubbed her arm, trailing his fingers across the smooth skin. He smiles a little as he feels goosebumps form on her skin, her body pressing against his. Her fingers trace lines on his chest, making him shift a little. He shifted more when he felt her lips on his jaw, her fingers gripping his shirt. He looked down at her, tucking her hair behind her ear, her lips parted as she breathed softly, her eyes burning into him. 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He says, fighting the instinct to take her right there on the couch. 

“I want this as much as you do.” She whispers, leaning up towards him. 

He met her halfway, pressing his lips to her, pulling her tight against him, tangling his fingers in her hair. She kissed him back, shifting her legs under her to angle herself so she could reach him better. 

They kissed for a while, their touches innocent, Sam not wanting to rush into things and push her away, Anna hesitant to push forward too quickly. Sam pulls away, leaning his forehead against Anna’s, taking a moment to breathe. 

“I don’t want to rush into this. Push you to do something you don’t want to do. I want you to be comfortable.”

“I don’t want to rush either. We’re safe now. We don’t have to rush through things.” 

Sam smiles down at her. “Yeah. You are safe. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” 

She looks away, chewing her lip, and he suddenly worries he said the wrong thing. 

“Sam?” 

He meets her eyes again. “Yeah?” 

“I...I love you.” 

His face almost hurts from the smile that spreads across it, and he leans down, kissing her again. “I love you too. So much.” 


End file.
